


Wild Hunt

by CanUDigIt65, TheGrimmScribe (orphan_account)



Series: Grimm Adventures of Rapunzel [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Abusive Parents, Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Anti Gothel/Rapunzel, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Autism, Blood and Violence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cannibalism, Childhood Trauma, Christianity, Creepypasta, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Diapers, Disability, Disney Multiverse, Disney References, Drama & Romance, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tale Elements, Female-Centric, Force-Feeding, Foreshadowing, Forests, Friendship/Love, Genre Savvy, Girl Power, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Hunters & Hunting, Identity Issues, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Inspired by Music, Literary References & Allusions, Maids, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, References to Canon, Religious Cults, Stuffing, Tickling, True Love, Weight Gain, Weird Plot Shit, Werewolves, Wet & Messy, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizard of Oz References, Women Being Awesome, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanUDigIt65/pseuds/CanUDigIt65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGrimmScribe
Summary: When news spreads throughout Corona that the Stabbington Brothers are terrorizing the ecosystem, Rapunzel and her companions are forced to ease on down the yellow brick road and into the woods to hunt down the most wanted poachers in the kingdom. During her journey, the pampered princess discovers secrets about herself and those she loves that will end up changing her life for better or worse.





	1. Servant

_"You have a maid living in the house?"_

* * *

Rapunzel giggled as she rubbed her diapered crotch against the backside of her teddy bear, holding onto his ears. 

“Are you enjoying that bear, Goldilocks?” Princess Anna asked her girlfriend. 

“Yes, I am, but I’m getting kind of hungry,” Rapunzel said.

“Well, I got your morning bottle right here,” Anna said to her girlfriend. “Or we could go with something a little more special.”

Anna shook the bottle like a rattle, smirking at Rapunzel. She walked closer to Rapunzel’s bed. 

“Your choice, sweetie,” Anna said. 

“May I please have applesauce with my milk?” Rapunzel requested. 

“As you wish, my little cutie.”

Grabbing a jar of applesauce and a spoon from the nearby pantry, Anna began to spoon-feed her girlfriend. The little princess giggled, licking her lips while humping her bear.

“I love it!” Rapunzel giggled. “Thank you, Anna.”

Anna kissed Rapunzel on the cheek. 

“Anything for my precious princess.”

After a while, the jar became empty. 

“Okay, Rapunzel. It’s time for your milk,” Anna said, inching the bottle closer to Rapunzel’s mouth. 

Rapunzel grabbed the bottle and began sucking on the nipple, moaning in ecstasy as she drank deeply. As Rapunzel drank, Princess Anna stared at her girlfriend’s attire. Rapunzel was clothed in a lavender bib and a massive diaper. 

“Am I a cute baby?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, you are,” Anna said.

It was no secret that Rapunzel was the first and only Adult-Baby princess in Corona. She took pleasure in wearing and filling her diapers, doing chores, sleeping in a cradle, painting with her fingers, scalping her enemies, sucking on her thumb or a pacifier, and hanging out with her girlfriend. 

"Who's a cutie little doll?” Anna cooed, squeezing Rapunzel’s diaper. “You are! Yes, you are!"

Rapunzel giggled so much that she accidentally urinated in her Pampers Cruisers. 

“Did my little princess end up wetting herself?” Anna asked. 

Looking up at her girlfriend, the princess nodded.

“I don’t mind, though. Besides, I love being soggy,” Rapunzel said. “There’s nothing better than a warm, wet diaper.” 

Nita walked into the nursery to see the princesses bonding. 

“Good morning, Goldilocks,” the Mother Bear said to Rapunzel.

“Good morning, Mama,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Are you and Anna having playtime together?” Nita asked.

“Yes, we are,” Anna said. 

Anna grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and whispered to her,

“You’re in love with Pampers, aren’t you?” 

“They’re my favorite brand since childhood,” Rapunzel admitted. 

Wrapping her arms around Princess Anna, Rapunzel leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. Nita smiled at this public display of affection. 

“How long have you two been together?” the Mother Bear asked.

“For eight years,” Rapunzel said.

“And how did you meet Rapunzel?” Nita asked Anna. 

“I found the princess in her tower,” Anna explained. “She was the diaper-clad slave of Gothel, a nasty bitch who posed as her mother.”

“Did you save her?” Nita asked. 

“We saved each other,” Rapunzel said. 

The Mother Bear walked over to Rapunzel and gently squeezed the maiden’s diaper. She kissed Rapunzel on the cheek. 

“Need to be changed, sweetheart?” Nita asked.

“I’m good, Mama. I love my wet Pampers,” Rapunzel blushed.

“Okay, just don’t play in them for too long,” Nita said. “I’m just worried about you getting an infection.”

“To be honest, all of this talk about diapers actually makes me want to play with yours,” Anna admitted to Rapunzel.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Rapunzel said. 

Removing herself from her teddy bear, Rapunzel crawled towards Anna and smiled at her. Anna picked up her girlfriend from underneath her armpits and stared down at her Pampers Cruisers. The princess’s diaper contoured to her hips and thighs, hugging her bottom as the padding slightly revealed the lower cheeks.

“You look super cute,” Anna said.

“Thanks,” Rapunzel said. “But you’re cuter.”

“But those Pampers look good on you,” Anna insisted. 

“Do you really think so? Because I’ve got a surprise for you,” Rapunzel said. 

Since she was in a kinky mood this morning, Rapunzel grabbed the front of her Pampers and shimmied her hips, giggling and clapping her hands in excitement. 

“That's right, Goldilocks! Wiggle and jiggle,” Anna said to Rapunzel. “Let me see that big diaper.”

Rapunzel swung her hips around and wiggled her butt close to Anna. Anna playfully smacked her girlfriend’s butt. Rapunzel giggled, squatting down in her caregiver’s lap.

“Can you handle these Pampers?” Rapunzel asked her girlfriend. 

“Only if you can handle my excitement,” Anna replied. 

Wrapping her arms around Anna’s neck, Rapunzel sat down in her girlfriend’s lap and began grinding on top of her. 

“Do you like that, big girl?” Rapunzel teased. 

“I love it,” Anna said. 

As Rapunzel performed her improvisational lapdance, Kenai walked into the room. He stopped in the doorway and glared at Rapunzel. Rapunzel turned around and screamed, removing herself from Anna’s lap.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kenai asked. “Is this appropriate behavior for a scullery maid?”

“I’m sorry,” Rapunzel said. 

“Why are you not dressed for work? You’re supposed to be busy in the kitchen,” Kenai growled.

“My apologies, Papa,” Rapunzel said.

Kenai pointed to the closet.

“Put on your uniform and get to work.”

Rapunzel lowered her head and walked over to the closet. She took out her French maid outfit.

“I don’t have all day,” Koda said. 

The princess looked back at her girlfriend.

“Anna, could you please help me put this on?” Rapunzel asked.

“Anything for my little Goldilocks,” Anna said.

Anna dressed Rapunzel in her uniform. She hugged her girlfriend and whispered to her,

“Maybe after work, we can have more playtime together.”

“Playtime is always better when you’re with me,” Rapunzel said. 

“Enough girl talk! Let’s go,” Kenai said. 

Rapunzel slowly exited the nursery and walked into the kitchen. Despite Kenai’s behavior towards her, she learned to keep her mouth shut. If she ever dared to talk back, she would be punished with the threat of a timeout or a spanking. 

“What must I do first?” Rapunzel asked the Mother Bear. 

“First, you can put the dishes away,” Nita said. “I cleaned them last night.” 

“Anything else?” Rapunzel wondered. 

“I could braid your hair,” Nita said. 

“But you would have to ask me first,” Rapunzel said to the Mother Bear.

“May I please braid your hair?” Nita asked. 

“You may,” Rapunzel answered. 

After braiding Rapunzel’s hair, Nita hugged the princess and patted her bottom. 

“Okay, sweetie. Your French braid is complete,” Nita said in a motherly tone. 

“Thanks, Mama,” Rapunzel said. 

“Now get to work,” the Mother Bear ordered.

“Yes, Mama,” Rapunzel said. 

As Rapunzel started putting the dishes away, Koda walked into the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Goldilocks,” Koda said to his big sister. “Do you want to play with me?”

“Not right now, Baby Bear. I’m working,” Rapunzel said. 

“But last night, you promised me that we can play together!” Koda whined. 

“Please shut up,” Rapunzel said. 

Koda looked up at Rapunzel in shock. He sniffled, whimpering as tears began to form in his eyes. The bear cub ran back into the nursery, crying. 

“Koda, wait! I didn’t mean to be rude,” Rapunzel called out after him. 

Ignoring his big sister, Koda closed the door and jumped into his bed. He slammed his face against the pillow, soaking it with his tears. Anna saw the Baby Bear crying and approached him.

“What’s wrong, Koda?” Anna asked the bear cub.

“Goldilocks told me to shut up,” Koda said.

“Sweetie, I just think that Rapunzel wants to get her work done before she can play with you,” Anna explained to Koda. “Trust me, she never breaks a promise.”

Koda looked at Anna.

“Really?” the Baby Bear asked.

“It’s the truth,” Anna said.

“Thanks, Auntie Anna,” Koda said.

“You’re welcome, Baby Bear.”

“Do you enjoy being part of our family?” Koda asked. 

“I really do,” Anna said. 

Back in the kitchen, Rapunzel was mopping the floor. She had already wiped down the table and arranged the silverware in the cabinets. While she worked, she noticed Kenai and Anna coming in. 

“How’s your job so far, Rapunzel? Is everything okay?” Anna asked her girlfriend.

“It’s fine,” Rapunzel said.

“You make a cute maid,” Koda remarked.

“Thanks,” Rapunzel said to her little brother.

“Did you make your uniform or did somebody else make it for you?” Anna asked. 

“Mama bought the dress for me,” Rapunzel explained.

“I love how the skirt shows off your diaper,” Koda said. 

“And I love the fact that you view diapers as cute,” Rapunzel replied. 

“They can be cute unless they’re stinky,” Anna laughed.

“That’s true,” Rapunzel said.

“By the way, I heard from your mother that Kenai often makes disgusting comments about you,” Anna said. “Is he making fun of your diapers?”

“Actually, he enjoys seeing me in my pampered glory,” Rapunzel said.

“Then what’s the problem?” Koda asked.

“Papa keeps hitting on me, even though he’s married,” Rapunzel said. “He sometimes grabs my crotch or smacks my butt when Mama’s not around.”

“Now that’s just fucked up,” Anna commented.

“What should I do?” Rapunzel said to her girlfriend. 

“You need to hit him back. Fight fire with fire,” Anna said. 

“But I don't want to hit him with fire! That’s dangerous,” Rapunzel said. 

“No, honey! What I’m trying to say is that when he flirts with you, then you do the same thing to him,” Anna clarified. 

“Okay,” Rapunzel said. 

As soon as Rapunzel was done with her chores, Kenai walked into the kitchen. Anna ushered Koda out of the room as she stared down the Father Bear. Kenai smiled at Rapunzel and crept up to her. 

Rapunzel waved at Kenai, smiling nervously as she was putting away the cleaning supplies. 

“Hello, cutie pie,” the Father Bear said to his maid. “Did you finish your work? Because Papa’s here to give you a sweet reward.” 

“What kind of reward?” Rapunzel asked nervously. 

The Father Bear smirked as he tore open his shirt, exposing his hairy chest in front of the two princesses.

“Do you like what you see, Goldilocks? Or is Papa too hot to handle?”

Rapunzel blushed as she closed her eyes. She leaned back against the counter, breathing heavily as Kenai reached out his left hand to caress her hair.

“I think you’re super hot,” Rapunzel whispered to the Father Bear, rubbing his chest. 

“Know what’s hotter?” Kenai asked. 

“What?” Rapunzel said.

“Your perfectly pampered pussy.”

Anna saw the Father Bear reaching for Rapunzel’s skirt. She pushed him away, taking Rapunzel’s hand.

“That’s enough!” Princess Anna shouted at Kenai.

“What’s wrong? She loves me,” Kenai said.

“You have a wife and you think that harassing my girlfriend is okay?” Anna snapped at the Father Bear. 

“Harassing her? I was just giving her my love,” Kenai said. 

“Touching a woman without her consent isn’t love. It’s just plain disrespectful,” Anna said. 

“But I thought that blondes have more fun?” Kenai said. 

“While that may be true, guess what? I’m not a Barbie doll,” Rapunzel said to Kenai. “I am your maid and Anna’s girlfriend.”

“And maids are people,” Anna interjected. “They’re not objects or walking dolls.”

“However, I do often work as a pinup model for my girlfriend,” Rapunzel said. 

Although the princesses were talking to Kenai, the Father Bear wasn’t staring at them. He was looking downwards at Rapunzel’s cleavage. 

“Um, Rapunzel?” Anna asked.

“Yes?” Rapunzel said.

“Papa Bear’s staring at your boobs.”

Rapunzel gasped and slapped Kenai across the face. She forced him to look into her emerald eyes. 

“Stop staring at me with those hungry eyes! I’m not a fucking cheeseburger that wishes to be salivated over and devoured greedily,” Rapunzel said to the Father Bear. “Besides, you should be worshipping your wife. Keep your eyes and hands away from me.”

“Or what?” Kenai retorted. 

“Or she’ll beat your ass with her frying pan,” Anna replied.

“Anna, stop! I don’t want to lose my job,” Rapunzel said, trying to hold her girlfriend back. 

“But your boss is being a creep! Plus, he’s a married man.”

“Besides, what about Koda? I promised him that I would protect him and be a big sister,” Rapunzel said. 

Anna cared about Rapunzel, but she knew that the princess always kept a promise once she made it. There was a part of Anna that feared the harassment would get worse if Kenai didn’t stop or at least if she didn’t tell Nita, but she also wanted Rapunzel to be happy.

“Listen, I have an idea,” Anna said to her girlfriend. “How about if I tell Nita about your situation and she can help you?” 

“As long as Kenai doesn’t fang out on me, I’m fine with that,” Rapunzel said. “Now may I please go play with Koda?” 

“As you wish,” Anna said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Shattered Mirror](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/File:709SmashedMirror2.png)


	2. Comeuppance

_ "Leave her be! Princess or not, learning to fight is essential."_

* * *

“Got your nose!” Rapunzel squealed. 

She grabbed Koda’s nose, pretending to steal it from him as she chased the Baby Bear around the living room.

“Hey, give it back,” Koda laughed as he chased after the princess.

Princess Anna, who was sitting on a rocking chair, watched her little girlfriend play with the bear cub. She leaned back against the bolster of her seat, drinking lemonade and waiting for Nita to come home. 

“You can’t catch me!” Rapunzel giggled. 

She turned around and wiggled her hips, blowing a raspberry at Koda. The Baby Bear simply laughed at her.

“You’re a silly princess,” Koda said. 

“And a badass one at that,” Anna added.

“That’s right, Koda! The forces of evil don’t stand a chance against me,” Rapunzel declared. 

“Not ruffians or thugs?” Koda asked.

“Nope,” Rapunzel said. 

“What about rapists? Serial killers?” 

“I can beat them into submission,” Rapunzel said. 

“She’s got your back, little cub,” Anna said to Koda. 

As Koda hugged Rapunzel, Nita entered the room. The Mother Bear had returned from the marketplace in the village, carrying a pack of Pampers Cruisers and two bags.

“Guess who went shopping for my baby girl?” Nita asked Koda.

“You did?” Rapunzel said.

“That’s right, Goldilocks,” the Mother Bear said. 

“What did you get?” Koda asked.

“For Rapunzel, I’ve got diapers, slime, and water balloons,” Nita said. “As for you, Baby Bear, I have honey buns, apple strudels, and porridge mix.”

“Thanks, Mama,” Koda said.

“What are the water balloons and slime for?” Rapunzel asked.

“For stuffing your Pampers,” Nita replied to the princess.

“Gross!” Koda remarked.

“It’s not gross, Koda,” Nita scolded. “Just because you can’t understand something doesn’t always mean that it’s wrong.”

The Mother Bear smiled at Rapunzel.

“Isn’t that right, cutie pie?”

The princess blushed and nodded. 

“It’s okay, Koda,” Rapunzel said to the Baby Bear. “Maybe one day, I will show you.” 

“That is, if he isn’t too grossed out,” Nita laughed.

Ever since the Mother Bear recently found out about Rapunzel’s habit of stuffing her Pampers, she decided to make the experience more enjoyable for her foster daughter by purchasing safe, small items that could easily fit inside Rapunzel’s diapers.

“Thanks for the toys, Mama,” Rapunzel said. 

“You’re welcome, baby girl,” Nita said. “Did you have a nice day?” 

“Not really,” Rapunzel said.

Nita’s motherly smile faded from her face. She wrapped her arms around Rapunzel, holding her tightly.

“Why? What’s wrong?” the Mother Bear asked.

“Your husband’s been a jerk to me for the past seven weeks,” Rapunzel told Nita. “He touches me inappropriately, screams at me when I’m not working fast enough, and constantly objectifies me.”

“Don’t worry, honey. I’ll teach him a lesson,” Nita replied.

“But how?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Mama has her ways, little princess,” Nita said. “Now go play with your brother.” 

As Rapunzel resumed playing with Koda, Anna followed Nita into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Kenai was preparing venison sausages and porridge for brunch. When he noticed his wife entering the room, the Father Bear smiled at her and said,

“Hello, Nita. What’s up?”

In response, Nita smacked her husband across the face. She grabbed the food from him, placing it on the table. 

“Why did you hit me? What have I done?” Kenai asked.

“Have you been hitting on Goldilocks again?” Nita demanded.

“Yes, I have. But she’s always annoyed or frightened,” Kenai said. 

“That’s because she’s my girlfriend, not yours!” Anna shouted at the Father Bear. “You already have a woman in your life.”

“I’m joking,” Kenai said. 

“Are you?” Anna asked, walking closer to the Father Bear. “Or are you trying to escape us? Because that would be a dumbass move.” 

Spotting Rapunzel in the living room with his son, Kenai tried to make a run for it, but Nita blocked his path.

“You’re not going anywhere near my foster daughter anymore,” Nita said. “You can’t have her.”

“And why not? She’s my maid,” Kenai said. 

“That’s a bullshit excuse,” Anna said. 

“What kind of example are you setting for our son?” Nita said to her husband. “Koda needs a strong, loving father, not a sleazy douchebag who hits on women who are already in relationships.” 

“But Rapunzel’s a blonde! Blonde girls are easy.” 

Anna slapped Nita’s husband and screamed at him,

“Don’t you ever say that crap again or I will throw out the window. Do you hear me?” 

The Father Bear screamed and cowered before Princess Anna. He shielded himself with his hands, glancing at her. 

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Now go into the living room and apologize to Rapunzel,” Nita said. 

“But who’s going to make dinner?” Kenai asked.

“I will,” Anna said to the Father Bear. 

Recognizing his defeat, Kenai walked into the living room and approached Rapunzel. 

“Your Highness, I have an apology to make,” Kenai said. 

“It’s about time,” Rapunzel remarked.

“I am dreadfully sorry for my misbehavior towards you,” Kenai apologized. “I should’ve known better than to ignore the fact that you’re in a relationship with Princess Anna of Arendelle. However, instead of keeping my horny thoughts to myself, I made you uncomfortable.” 

“I forgive you,” Rapunzel said. “However, my services will no longer be required.”

“Does that mean I should get rid of the maid outfit?” Kenai asked.

Rapunzel shook her head. She walked toward Kenai and smiled, holding his hand. 

“No, I’m going to keep the dress. It makes me feel pretty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Papa Bear](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Kenai/Gallery?file=Kenai.jpg)


	3. A Woman Worth Fighting For

_ “The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all.”_

* * *

“This sausage is delicious,” Rapunzel said, wiping her lips with her bib as Anna spoon-fed her. “Is this pork or chicken?”

“Neither,” Kenai said. 

“Looks like you got a bit messy,” Anna said to her girlfriend.

Princess Anna wiped the stains from Rapunzel’s bib and mouth with a wet cloth. She playfully dabbed Rapunzel’s face, causing the little princess to giggle as she squirmed in her highchair. 

“Then what sort of meat is it?” Rapunzel asked.

“Venison,” Koda answered. 

“What’s that?” Rapunzel wondered. 

“Deer meat.” 

Rapunzel spat out her brunch, wiping the taste from her tongue with fingers. She folded her arms and pouted at Kenai. 

“Why would Papa serve the meat of Bambi’s mother for dinner?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Because it is our nature,” Nita replied. 

As Anna wiped Rapunzel’s face, there was a knock at the door. 

“Answer the door,” Kenai ordered his son.

“Yes, Papa,” Koda said.

Getting down from his little chair, Koda walked over to the door and opened it. A female warrior of Korean and Chinese descent peered through the doorway, dressed in medieval armor and a hooded cloak of bright red suede. She carried a silver sword in her left hand.

“May I please come in?” the warrior asked. 

“Mama, there’s an Asian warrior at the door,” Koda announced to his mother.

Nita smiled at the guest.

“Let her in,” Nita told her son. 

As the warrior entered the cottage, Koda closed the door behind her. The warrior knelt down and smiled at the Baby Bear.

"Greetings," the warrior said. "My name is Adira, the royal bodyguard of Rapunzel."

"Hello, Adira," Koda said.

“Who is this little cutie?” Adira asked Rapunzel. 

“That’s Koda. He’s my foster brother,” Rapunzel said.

“And Rapunzel is my big sister,” Koda said.

Placing her sword on the counter, Adira sat down at the table with Rapunzel and her foster family. 

“Your mother sent me here,” Adira said to Rapunzel. “She wanted me to to help you with your situation.”

“What situation?” Rapunzel asked.

“The Stabbington Brothers,” Nita reminded her foster daughter. 

Rapunzel screamed, grabbing her pigtails and using them to shield her face in fear. 

“The Brothers are a threat to the wilderness,” Adira explained to Rapunzel. “They are responsible for forest fires, poaching, and other activities that harm Corona’s ecosystem.”

“Is there anything we can do to stop them?” Anna asked, picking Rapunzel up from her highchair and squeezing her in a protective hug. 

“We must hunt them down this evening,” Adira said to Anna. “Since Koda’s too young for the journey, I advise bringing Pascal and Rapunzel.” 

“Why can’t I come along with you?” Koda asked.

“Because I don’t want you to get killed,” Rapunzel said to the Baby Bear. “You should stay with Kenai.”

“But what if the hunters break into our house and make themselves at home?” Koda asked. “What if they eat our food, sit in our chairs, and sleep in our beds?” 

“Then you must fight back,” Rapunzel said.

Koda was trying to be brave, but he was shaking with fear as well.

“On a more pleasant subject, what kingdom are you from?” Nita asked. 

“I live in Corona, but I was born in Beaumont,” Adira replied. 

“What’s Beaumont?” Rapunzel asked.

“Beaumont is Belle and the Beast’s kingdom, which is neighbors with Perrault,” Adira said. “Perrault is Cinderella’s kingdom.”

“I know what she’s talking about! Those kingdoms are part of Fantasia,” Kenai said to his wife. 

“What?” Nita asked.

“He’s referring to the Tri-Kingdom Area,” Adira replied. “It’s a country made up of three kingdoms: Corona, Beaumont, and Perrault.”

“Corona is my homeland, Rapunzel replied.

“And it’s also mine,” Adira asked. 

“If you’re the resident of a Germanic kingdom, then why are you Asian?” Koda asked. 

Ignoring this question, Adira smiled at Rapunzel. 

“What’s with the sword?” Rapunzel asked.

“The sword is my friend,” Adira said. “You see, I am a huntress who is also a warrior, and it’s my job to protect creatures who are hunted by their oppressors.”

“Speaking of hunting, can we set out on the hunt now?” Rapunzel asked.

“Not until everybody’s dressed,” Adira said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Adira](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Adira?file=Beyond_the_Corona_Walls_36.png)


	4. Gretel and Hansel

_"You must walk. It is a long journey, through a country that is sometimes pleasant and sometimes dark and terrible.”_

* * *

In the nursery, Anna sat on Koda’s bed, clutching a picnic basket and wearing a replica of Red Riding Hood's cloak. She watched as Rapunzel played with her skirt, admiring her girlfriend’s skimpy but adorable attire.

“Are you sure that you want to go into the woods dressed like that?” Anna asked her girlfriend. 

“What do you mean?” Rapunzel said.

“You’re wearing a sexy French maid outfit and not much else,” Anna explained. “How is that going to protect you from the creatures of the forest?” 

Rapunzel opened the pantry, snatching her frying pan from the top shelf. 

“The beasts will lower their guard by thinking that I’m easy prey, but I shall beat the shit out of them with my skillet,” Rapunzel said, wielding the frying pan like a machete. 

“What about the meat cleaver that your mother gave to you?” Anna asked.

“It’s in my diaper bag,” Rapunzel said. 

The princess pointed to a purple satchel on Koda’s bed. She walked over to the satchel and threw it to Anna, who caught it with her right hand.

“What else is in your diaper bag?” Anna asked.

“Everything I need for adventures!” Rapunzel giggled. 

“Like what?” Anna asked.

“I’ve got thirteen diapers, some wet wipes, my frying pan, a baby rattle, my meat cleaver, and my carving knife."

“But where’s Pascal?” Anna asked.

Pascal appeared on Rapunzel’s head and stuck his tongue out.

“Right here,” Rapunzel said.

The chameleon scampered down Rapunzel’s head and into her cleavage, resting in-between the maiden’s breasts. Rapunzel giggled as she stared down at her chameleon’s hiding spot. 

“Silly Pascal!” Rapunzel laughed.

Anna smiled at her girlfriend. 

“Does your chameleon usually take a liking to your cleavage?” Anna asked.

“He does, but sometimes he loves to get inside my Pampers as well,” Rapunzel said. 

Anna raised an eyebrow at this statement. 

“Inside your Pampers?” she repeated. 

“Yes! He sometimes crawls inside and tickles me,” Rapunzel said. 

Pascal blushed and camouflaged himself, blending in with Rapunzel’s flesh in order to avoid being scolded by Anna. As Rapunzel giggled at her chameleon’s antics, Nita walked into the room. 

“Are you two ready for the journey?” the Mother Bear asked Rapunzel and her girlfriend.

“Not yet,” Rapunzel said. “I have to find an appropriate outfit that reflects my personality and is suitable for our adventure.” 

“Do you need help, sweetheart?” Nita asked.

“Yes, Mama.”

Taking Rapunzel’s hand, the Mother Bear guided her foster daughter to the closet and opened the doors. The nursery’s wardrobe contained a colorful variety of outfits and accessories that were just right for a young maiden of Rapunzel’s stature. As she examined the wardrobe’s contents, Rapunzel’s eyes lit up with joy. She flapped her hands and squealed, jumping up and down like a toddler in a candy shop. 

“My girlfriend needs something that’s fashionable and functional,” Anna said to the Mother Bear. 

Rapunzel searched through the wardrobe for an outfit that she wanted to wear. She decided on a blue gingham blouse with bishop sleeves, a pink-and-purple bib, and a pair of pink thigh-high stockings.

“This looks cute,” Rapunzel said. 

“Perfect! Now let’s get you dressed,” Nita said. “Adira’s waiting for us outside.” 

Discarding her maidservant’s attire, Rapunzel tried on her new clothes.

“How do I look?” she asked Anna and Nita.

“You look cute,” Nita and Anna replied in unison. 

Grabbing her diaper bag and her frying pan, Rapunzel followed Princess Anna and Nita outside, where Adira awaited them.

“Ready to go hunting?” Adira asked.

“We’re ready,” Anna said.

“Alright, girls! Let’s go,” Adira said. “We’ll be heading into the Forest of No Return before nightfall.” 

“Forest of No Return?” Rapunzel gulped.

“The Dark Forest,” Adira clarified. “It’s where your tower is located.”

“I never knew that,” Rapunzel said. “Then again, I never really left my tower much because of Gothel.” 

“I know, cutie,” Adira said. 

“Does the forest have any roads or paths?” Nita asked.

"Just like the other roads in Corona, the path through the forest is paved with yellow bricks,” Adira said to the group. 

“Yellow bricks?” Rapunzel repeated. 

“Yes, Rapunzel. The yellow brick road,” Adira said. 

“Like _The Wizard of Oz_?” Rapunzel replied.

“Exactly,” Adira said. 

“Will we encounter lions, tigers, and bears?” Rapunzel asked.

“We already have a bear in this group,” Nita said. 

The Mother Bear smiled and pointed to herself. 

“But what about lions and tigers?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Lions and tigers aren’t native to this country,” Adira whispered to Rapunzel. 

Rapunzel swung her diaper bag over her shoulder, looking at the group.

“Okay, ladies. Let’s hit the bricks!"

Departing from the Cottage of the Three Bears, the group exited the Enchanted Forest and began heading northwest towards the Dark Forest. As they entered the woods, Rapunzel shuddered. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” Nita asked the princess.

“I’m kind of scared,” Rapunzel whimpered. 

“Nothing’s going to harm you while I’m here,” Anna said to her girlfriend. 

“Thanks, Anna,” Rapunzel said. 

As the group entered the Dark Forest, Rapunzel looked down at the road and discovered that it was indeed paved with bright yellow bricks. Rapunzel noticed that the road wound through the labyrinthine forest like a corkscrew. 

“Which way to the cabin of the Stabbington Brothers?” Nita asked. 

“To the east,” Adira replied.

“Are you sure that we’re heading the right way?” Anna asked Adira. 

“According to my map, we are,” Adira answered.

“And what sort of map is that?” Anna demanded.

“The one in my head?”

Anna and Rapunzel looked around. The group now stood in the middle of a crossroads.

“I think we’re lost,” Rapunzel announced to her friends.

“Maybe we should split up?” Anna suggested to Adira. “Rapunzel and I can head west, while you and Nita can go to the east.”

“Do you guys think that’s a good idea?” Rapunzel asked the group.

Adira and Nita nodded. 

“We’ll be on the lookout for the Stabbington Brothers,” Nita said to Anna. “I suggest that you and Goldilocks find someplace to stay for the night.”

Rapunzel and Anna took the second road to the right, while Nita and Adira departed onto the first road on the left. 

“Could you please carry me?” Rapunzel asked her girlfriend. “I’m tired of walking.”

“As you wish,” Anna replied.

Lifting the little princess into her arms, Anna cradled Rapunzel lovingly and kissed her. Rapunzel sucked her thumb as Anna ventured into the depths of the Dark Forest. 

“I don’t have many fond memories of this forest,” Rapunzel confessed to her girlfriend, glancing around at their surroundings. “It was Gothel’s home, and it was also mine.”

“But you were locked up in that tower,” Anna pointed out. 

“I know, but to experience the forest firsthand is still unsettling.”

Rapunzel glanced downwards and noticed that breadcrumbs were scattered across the road, signifying a makeshift trail.

“What kind of person would leave a trail of breadcrumbs behind?” Rapunzel asked her girlfriend.

“Perhaps some children didn’t want to get lost in the woods,” Anna suggested.

“Should we follow these crumbs?”

“Maybe,” Anna said. “But luckily for you, I packed my sword just in case.”

“What’s the sword made of?” Rapunzel asked.

“My sword is silver, an enchanted metal that deflects the powers of evil from preying on the innocent.”

“That’s good. My frying pan is made of iron,” Rapunzel said. “Iron burns fairies.”

“But silver kills werewolves,” Anna said. 

“That’s true, but I just want to be helpful,” Rapunzel said. 

While Princess Anna followed the trail of breadcrumbs, Rapunzel’s stomach growled. 

“Are you hungry?” Anna asked.

“I’m starving,” Rapunzel said.

“If only there was a place we could find a hot meal to eat and a bed to sleep in,” Anna said.

Rapunzel yawned. 

“Getting tired, honey?” Anna said to her girlfriend.

“Tired and hungry,” Rapunzel replied. 

“We should’ve packed food,” Anna said. 

“I should’ve packed some milk.”

At that moment, the two women paused in their tracks. Sniffing the air, they caught the smell of a fire cooking. 

“Do you smell that?” Anna asked her girlfriend.

“Smells like barbecue,” Rapunzel said.

Anna withdrew her sword, her weapon at the ready in case of attackers. The breadcrumb trail ended at the entrance to a campsite with a campfire and a small cabin.

“I think I know whose campground this is,” Anna whispered to Rapunzel. 

“You do?” Rapunzel said.

“This is the campsite of Hansel and Gretel.” 

“Hansel and Gretel? But I thought that the story was just a myth?” Rapunzel argued.

“It’s not,” Anna said. “The story is real.”

“What happened?” Rapunzel asked.

“Long ago, before you were born, there was a famine that plagued the woods of Corona. Hansel and Gretel, who were the children of a woodcutter, were abandoned in the forest by their stepmother.”

“That’s awful,” Rapunzel said.

“Hansel marked a trail of breadcrumbs to guide the path, but they were eaten by ravens,” Anna went on. 

“Is this the same trail?” Rapunzel asked.

“Maybe,” Anna said. 

Upon entering the campsite, Anna and Rapunzel saw Hansel and Gretel sitting on a bench near their campfire. 

“Look, dear brother,” Gretel said to Hansel. “It’s Rapunzel!” 

Hansel looked at his sister. He was twirling a knife around in his hands, licking the blood from the blade. 

“Rapunzel? Are you sure?” Gretel's brother asked. 

“I’m positive,” Gretel replied.

Rapunzel waved shyly at Gretel. 

“What brings you to our campground?” Hansel asked the princess. 

“We’re looking for someplace to eat and rest for the night,” Rapunzel replied.

As Rapunzel glanced at Gretel, she noticed that the left side of the woman’s face was partially scarred from third degree burns. 

“What happened to you?” Rapunzel asked. 

“My scars? They’re from a baking accident,” Gretel said. “The Blind Witch and I were making meat pies one night, and I accidentally leaned too close into the oven.”

“Who’s the Blind Witch?” Rapunzel asked. 

“She sounds nice,” Anna said.

“The Blind Witch is a wickedly talented baker and chef who lives in the northern area of these woods,” Gretel said. 

“If it wasn’t for the Witch, we would have starved,” Hansel said. 

Rapunzel whimpered as Hansel walked up to her and licked his lips. His mouth was caked with bloody chocolate, and his greasy fingers were nearly touching her braid. 

“You smell delicious,” Hansel whispered to Rapunzel. “I would love nothing more than to chew the flesh from your bones.”

With a wicked smile, Hansel sniffed Rapunzel’s hair. The little princess began to cry. 

"I'll fatten you up,” Hansel taunted. “Plump and juicy!”

“Hansel, stop! You’re scaring her,” Gretel said. 

Hansel ignored his sister. Ever since he and Gretel had become cannibals, his mind was constantly crazed with the hunger for flesh and blood. 

"Delicious, tasty fresh meat!” Hansel snarled. “I just want to bite, to tear, to chew the gristle and bones!"

The princess screamed, crying in distress as she covered her eyes. Gretel grabbed her brother by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from Rapunzel.

"Don't be scared of my brother. He's just hungry,” Gretel said to Rapunzel. 

“He better not scare her again,” Anna said. 

Rapunzel grabbed Pascal from her cleavage and cuddled him tightly. 

“We should continue walking,” Anna said to her girlfriend. “It was nice meeting you, Hansel and Gretel!”

“Have a good night,” Gretel said. “I hope you manage to find the _ Lebkuchenhaus_!”

“_Lebkuchenhaus _?” Rapunzel asked.

“She’s talking about the witch’s house,” Anna explained to her girlfriend. 

Waving goodbye at Gretel, Anna exited from the campsite with Rapunzel and continued along the yellow brick road. 

“You should probably check your diaper, sweetie,” Anna said to her girlfriend.

Rapunzel checked her diaper, which was extremely full since she had left the cottage after dinner. 

“Honey, why didn’t you tell me that you needed a new diaper?” Anna asked in a motherly tone. 

“I’m sorry,” Rapunzel said. 

“It’s okay, but next time I want you to tell me when your Pampers get too full. Okay?” Anna said. 

Taking off her red hooded cape, Anna placed it on the ground and laid Rapunzel down on top of it. She then opened Rapunzel’s diaper bag, taking out a fresh diaper and wet wipes. 

“Alright, sweetie,” Anna said. “Open your legs for me.”

Rapunzel opened her legs and Anna undid the tapes on the maiden’s undergarment. After changing Rapunzel’s diaper, Anna disposed of the soiled padding by throwing it into a bonfire. 

“All done, baby girl,” Anna cooed as she picked up Rapunzel and scooped the princess back into her arms. “You’re all clean and dry again.”

Giggling and wiggling her legs, Rapunzel smiled at her girlfriend.

“Great! Now let’s go find the Blind Witch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image sources: [Hansel and Gretel](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Gretel_\(True_North\)/Gallery?file=310HanselAndGretel.png)


	5. The Cottage in the Woods

_ "Oh, you dear children, who brought you here? Just come in and stay with me. No harm will come to you."_

* * *

Anna kept a firm grip on Rapunzel’s diapered crotch, often checking her for wetness as she walked along the yellow brick road.

“Are we there yet?” Rapunzel asked.

“Not yet, Rapunzel.” 

Wandering through the trees, the two princesses saw a demonic raven with eyes of hellfire smiling at them. The raven was perched on top of a candy-colored signboard, which pointed toward the west and read:

** _Zum Lebkuchenhaus_ **

“I don’t like that bird,” Rapunzel said. “He’s scaring me.” 

“Do not be afraid, Rapunzel,” the raven said. 

Rapunzel almost screamed at hearing the raven speak. Talking bears and sentient chameleons were one thing, but this was a whole new experience for her. 

“How do you know my name?” Rapunzel asked.

“Because I’ve been watching you since you and your girlfriend have entered this forest,” the raven replied. “My name is Diablo.”

“I’ve heard about you. You’re Maleficent’s servant,” Anna said to Diablo.

“Though Maleficent is my mistress, I am actually the familiar of the Blind Witch,” Diablo confessed. 

“Really? Could you please lead us to her?” Rapunzel asked.

Nodding his head, Diablo spread his wings and took flight. Holding Rapunzel tightly in her arms, Anna followed the raven northward into a clearing. What she saw made her jaw drop and her mouth water. 

“This is amazing,” Anna said. 

Rapunzel’s eyes widened as she smiled along with her girlfriend. There, in the heart of the forest, stood a gingerbread cottage with stained glass windows of translucent candy-colored sugar. The walls of the cottage were adorned with hard candies that were molded into screaming faces. Gingersnaps covered the triangular roof of the cottage. Diablo perched on the roof, making himself comfortable as the princesses approached his master's home.

“This looks like a sugar overload waiting to happen,” Anna said.

“More like a dream come true,” Rapunzel said.

“What do you mean?” Anna asked.

“During my childhood in the tower, Gothel would never allow me to have cake or candy. She always told me that junk food is the Devil’s buffet,” Rapunzel said. 

“Great! More proof that your fake mom was a bitch,” Anna said.

Anna placed her girlfriend down on the floor of the forest. Since she was starving, Rapunzel walked over to the roof and grabbed the biggest gingersnap she saw, breaking it in half.

“Do you want to share this cookie with me?” she asked Anna.

“I would love to,” Anna said.

Rapunzel gave her half to Anna, while she snacked on the other half. As the couple was eating, an old woman called out from inside: 

“Nibble, nibble, little mouse. Who is snacking on my house?”

“Just two hungry princesses in search of food and shelter,” Rapunzel replied. 

The front door of the cottage opened to reveal the Blind Witch standing in the doorway. 

"Are you a pair of _viaggiatori persi_?” the Witch said to Rapunzel and her girlfriend.

“Yes, we are,” Anna said. “We’re sorry for snacking on your cottage, but we were hungry.”

“What are your names?” the Witch asked. 

“I’m Rapunzel, otherwise known as Goldilocks,” Anna’s partner said. 

“And I’m Anna,” Rapunzel’s girlfriend said.

The woman flashed a crooked smile at the princesses. Anna pulled out her sword and was about to run the Witch through, but Rapunzel stopped her.

“She’s just a harmless witch. How bad can she be?” Rapunzel said. 

“But she looks creepy,” Anna said.

“Appearances can be deceiving,” Rapunzel said. 

”Your girlfriend speaks the truth,” the Witch said to Anna.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

“I am Hilda Crane Braeburn, but the villagers outside of the forest refer to me by other names."

Keeping a firm grip on the handle of her sword, Princess Anna glared at the woman. During her time in Arendelle, Anna had read and watched many stories of wicked witches. She knew what witches did to their victims. 

“Cannibal Chef? That doesn’t sound hospitable,” Anna said. 

“Don’t be afraid. I only feast upon the flesh of _ marmocchi viziati _ or _ genitori violenti_,” the Witch said.

"What did she say?" Rapunzel asked her girlfriend. 

"She said that she eats spoiled brats and abusive parents," Anna explained to her girlfriend.

“How do I know that we can trust what she's saying?” Rapunzel asked. 

In an attempt to be friendly towards Rapunzel and girlfriend, the Witch handed two lollipops to the princesses and said,

"Dear girls, would you care to come inside and stay for dinner? There’s a buffet waiting for you."

“Well, I’m quite famished,” Rapunzel said. 

“I guess a meal wouldn’t hurt,” Anna agreed.

The Blind Witch took Rapunzel’s hand, smiling at Anna. 

“Come inside,” the Witch said. “I’ll make sure that both of you are cared for and properly fed.”

Having no other options, the princesses followed the Witch into the dining room of her cottage.

“Welcome to _La casa della nonna_,” the Witch said.

Anna and Rapunzel’s eyes widened upon entering the dining room of the cottage. Unlike the exterior, the interior of the cottage was adorned with candies rather than constructed of sweet treats. Gingerbread hearts and decorative cookies adorned the walls of the room. 

“This place is amazing! It’s like being inside Uncle Monty’s Sweet Shoppe,” Rapunzel said. 

“Who’s Uncle Monty?” Anna asked.

“He’s a baker and candy-maker in the village,” Rapunzel said. “Uncle Monty doesn’t like me because of my Pampers, but I don’t care.”

“In this house, my little lamb, you can eat all of the food you want and I won’t judge you,” the Witch said to Rapunzel.

“Thanks, Miss Braeburn,” Rapunzel said. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

Rapunzel’s nose was assaulted by the scent of pumpkin spice and cinnamon that was present throughout the room, while the aroma of burning flesh could be smelled from a brick oven near the pantry. 

“Your cottage smells delicious,” Anna remarked.

“That’s wonderful to hear,” the Witch said.

Anna sat down at the table, where a wooden highchair appeared next to her. Spread out on the table were dishes of barbecued ribs, buffalo wings, and roast beef sandwiches. The centerpiece of the feast was a bottle of cranberry wine and two baby bottles.

“Do you mind if I feed Rapunzel?” the Blind Witch said to Anna.

“I don’t mind if she doesn’t mind,” Anna said. 

The Witch picked up Rapunzel and placed her down in the highchair. 

“Does little Goldilocks want some yummy ribs?” the Witch cooed.

Rapunzel nodded. She squealed and flapped her hands, bouncing up and down. 

“Why aren’t you eating?” Anna asked as the Witch placed a plate of ribs onto the tray of Rapunzel’s highchair. 

“I have already dined,” the Blind Witch said. “Besides, Rapunzel is dreadfully skinny! She needs to have some meat on those bones of hers, my love.”

“Don’t force-feed her too much or else you’ll end up on diaper duty,” Anna laughed. 

The Witch chuckled, patting Rapunzel on the forehead. 

“Tell me when your _ pannolini _get nice and droopy, okay?” she said to Rapunzel. 

“Okay, Miss Braeburn,” Rapunzel said. 

Grabbing a nugget from Rapunzel’s plate, the Witch began feeding her little guest. While Rapunzel was being fed, the Witch asked for permission to see her diaper.

“You may check my Pampers and change me after I’m done with being fed,” Rapunzel said. 

“That’s okay,” the Witch responded. 

After dinner was finished, Anna followed the Witch as she carried Rapunzel into her guest bedroom. The bedroom was themed to a child’s nursery, with red-and-white striped wallpaper and a mobile of skulls hanging above an adult-sized crib. 

“Is this nursery for me?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, it is,” the Witch said. 

“It’s beautiful,” Anna remarked.

“Thanks, dearie.”

Rapunzel smiled and tugged on the waistband of her diaper, showcasing her bloated padding to the Witch. The petite princess ’s Pampers, which were severely swollen and sagged down to her ankles, were filled to the brim with a burdensome load of soggy feces. 

“Looks like the _ piccola principessa _ needs a new diaper,” the Witch said as she placed Rapunzel on a changing table near the crib. 

The Witch got to work on changing the pampered princess. Once the dirty deed was finished, she placed a straw-berry flavored pacifier in Rapunzel’s mouth. The Witch picked up Rapunzel and set her down in the crib. To Rapunzel’s delight, the crib contained three teddy bears and a rocking horse that resembled Maximus.

“Good night, Rapunzel,” the Witch said. 

“Good night, Miss Braeburn.”

As soon as the Witch went back into the dining room, Rapunzel removed her blouse. She then climbed on top of the horse and began riding the saddle. 

“Is my darling Goldilocks being naughty?” Anna asked.

Rapunzel nodded, giggling happily as she sucked on her pacifier. She felt pleasure building in her vaginal area while rubbing the front of her diaper. The more Rapunzel humped her horse, the more she felt like ejaculating into her Pampers Cruisers.

“Where do I sleep?” Anna asked.

“On the floor, next to me,” Rapunzel panted.

Anna laid down next to Rapunzel’s crib, smiling at her girlfriend. Rapunzel growled and bared her teeth at the princess.

“I’m a wild child,” Rapunzel playfully snarled.

“Yes, you are,” Anna said. 

“Want me to wiggle and jiggle faster?” Rapunzel asked. 

“You know I do,” Anna laughed. “Make that diaper nice and wet for me, cutie pie.”

Rapunzel licked her lips. She was thirsty for a half-hour of naughty playtime. Speeding up her humping, the princess continued pounding the poor steed with her crotch. 

“Do you like that, Maximus?” the princess taunted. 

She stuck her tongue out at the horse, blowing a raspberry at him. 

“The horsie likes me,” Rapunzel said to her girlfriend. 

“You really are a naughty girl,” Anna smirked.

Rapunzel smiled at Anna. Winking at her girlfriend, she reached inside her diaper and began rubbing her vulva. Despite ableist rumors by the neurotypical villagers of her kingdom that their beloved princess was a virginal child trapped within an adult body, Rapunzel proved herself to be just as sexually active as she was childlike. When she used to be Gothel’s prisoner, the princess remembered masturbating in her diapers behind her abuser’s back or stuffing them with slime for a squishy sensation that stimulated her genitalia.

“Goodnight, naughty rider,” Anna said.

“Good night, Anna! Don’t let the demons bite,” Rapunzel replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Gingerbread House](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Chosen/Gallery?file=717GingerbreadHouse.png)


	6. Hungry Like the Wolf

_ “Who’s afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?” _

* * *

“I hope Rapunzel and Anna are safe,” Nita said as she shared a dish of bacon-wrapped turkey legs with Adira. 

“Don’t worry. Her Majesty told me that Rapunzel has studied survival skills in the wilderness,” Adira assured the Mother Bear. “Besides, the princess knows how to hold her own in a fight.”

“I hope so, but I’m still worried about her,” Nita said. 

Adira took a bite of her turkey, continuing the conversation as she chewed with her mouth open.

“Why should you be worried? She’s got a frying pan and a meat cleaver for protection.” 

“But will that be enough to protect her from the demons of this twisted forest?” the Mother Bear asked. 

“I’m pretty sure that Rapunzel will be able to get out of any trouble,” Adira replied. 

Adira drew the hood of her red cloak over her face, glancing around the forest for any predators. She heard a wolf howling in the background.

“It’s them,” the warrior gasped.

“Who’s them?” Nita asked.

“Look behind you.”

Nita turned around and gasped, throwing her food onto the ground as she got up from the bench. To her horror, a pair of twin hunters emerged from the trees. The brothers were loosely dressed in the style of medieval peasants, scantily clad in garments of fur and leather.

“The Stabbington Brothers,” she stammered.

“In the flesh,” the first hunter replied.

“More like fangs,” the second hunter said.

“Shut up, Ron!” the first hunter shouted.

“Only if you stop being so dramatic, John,” the second hunter growled.

Ron and John approached the two women, salivating at the sight of the Mother Bear. 

“What should I do?” Nita asked Adira.

“You should run. I’ll fight them off,” Adira said. 

“Are you sure you can handle them?”

“I’m positive,” Adira said. “Now go! Find Rapunzel and Anna.”

As Nita ran for her life, the first hunter lunged at Adira and attempted to slash at her with his clawed fingernails. Adira swung her sword and brought it down on Ron’s left arm, severing his hand from his body. 

"Remember your family," Nita said to herself as she ran. "Try to be brave or at least survive."

The Mother Bear scurried swiftly through the forest, dodging tree limbs and shrubs. Though she hoped that Adira survived her battle with the Stabbington Brothers, she was more concerned about Rapunzel’s safety. After all, a mother’s love for her cubs, whether they were adopted or fostered, was a form of true love. 

And true love was known to be the most powerful magic of all.

She kept running. While she ran, the Mother Bear passed by Hansel and Gretel’s campground. Nita was out of breath.

“Might as well stop and rest for the evening,” the Mother Bear said.

She turned around and entered the campsite. Gretel sat on the front porch of her cabin, eating leftover liver and onions. Nita approached the young woman and asked, 

“Excuse me, Miss? May I please stay here for the night?” 

“Of course. My brother’s cabin is always open to travelers,” Gretel replied. “But be cautious. He’s a cannibal, and dangerously hungry.”

“Maybe I can find somewhere else,” Nita said, backing away.

“No, it’s okay! My brother is asleep,” Gretel said. “Come inside and make yourself at home.”

“Okay,” Nita said.

Following Gretel inside, Nita was speechless at the sight of the cabin’s interior. Witchcraft-themed artifacts and collectibles adorned the room. Hanging on the walls were portraits of gingerbread men in frightened positions. 

“Are you a witch?” Nita asked Gretel.

“No, I’m not,” Gretel said. “I am a sorceress."

"Are you good or bad?" Nita asked.

"I am both and neither," Gretel replied. 

"Do you work for anyone?" Nita wondered.

"I am the servant of a blind baker who is skilled in the dark arts of witchcraft and cannibalism.”

Nita’s eyes widened. She stared at Gretel, clutching the woman’s hand.

“Cannibalism?”

“Yes, Mama Bear,” Gretel said. 

“Does this blind baker eat princesses? Or foolhardy travelers?” the Mother Bear asked.

“Only bratty children and wicked stepparents,” Gretel replied.

Nita sighed with relief. 

“That’s good to hear.”

“Are you looking for somebody?” Gretel asked.

“Just Rapunzel. She’s my foster daughter and the lover of Princess Anna,” the Mother Bear said. “Do you know where they are?”

“They’re currently staying at the baker’s cottage,” Gretel said. 

“Where is that?” Nita asked.

“In the northern parts of the forest, where we are,” Gretel answered. “I suggest you stay here for tonight.”

Nita followed Gretel into the kitchen. She sat down at the table, looking up at the woman.

“Do you have anything to eat?” Nita asked.

“I’ve got some deer steak and potatoes,” Gretel said. 

“Sounds good to me.”

Gretel opened the fridge, taking out a bowl of leftover potatoes and a large steak. She placed the potatoes on the table. 

“You can have this is an appetizer,” she said to Nita. 

As Nita removed the plastic covering from the bowl and ate with her bare hands, Gretel cooked the steak on her griddle. 

“Thank you so much,” Nita said. 

“You’re welcome, but how exactly did you get here?” Gretel asked.

“I was having lunch with Adira in the forest, but then the Stabbington Brothers attacked us. Since I didn’t want to be killed, I ran for my life and wound up knocking on your door.”

“Good for you! The Stabbingtons are the most dangerous beasts in the forest,” Gretel sighed. “If you hadn’t come to me for shelter, they would have slaughtered you on the spot.”

“What sort of creatures are the brothers anyway?” Nita asked.

“They’re werewolves,” Gretel said. 

“Are you serious?” 

Gretel nodded, placing the steak onto a plate for Nita and setting the plate on the plate. 

“Aside from harming the environment, the Stabbingtons have also been known to prey on young girls and elderly women.”

“Like the Big Bad Wolf in _ Little Red Riding Hood _?” Nita said. 

“Exactly,” Gretel replied. 

“That sounds scary,” Nita said, picking up her fork and cutting the steak with her knife. 

“Life in the Dark Forest seems like something out of a fairy tale,” Gretel said. “Trust me, I should know.”

Finishing her dinner, Nita thanked Gretel for her hospitality and sat down near Hansel’s bed. 

“I just hope Adira is alright,” Nita said to Gretel.

“Don’t worry. She will be,” Gretel replied. 

“How can you be so sure?” Nita said.

“Because Adira carries a silver sword with her,” Gretel said. “Silver is a powerful repellent against evil creatures.”

“Doesn’t silver only work against werewolves?” Nita asked. 

“That’s not entirely true,” Gretel argued. “Silver weaponry can also defeat vampires, demons, ogres, witches, and trolls.”

“What about iron?” Nita asked.

“Iron harms fairies and leprechauns,” Gretel said. 

“I never knew that!” 

Gretel smiled at the Mother Bear. 

“Tomorrow, I need to find my friends,” Nita said. 

“May I please go with you?” Gretel asked. 

“Why can’t you bring your brother?” the Mother Bear asked.

“Because he might attack Rapunzel or attempt to eat her.”

“Good point,” Nita said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Stabbington Brothers](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Stabbington_Brothers?file=Tangled-20.png)


	7. Chubby

_ "I do believe I’ve soiled myself.” _

* * *

“Wake up, little princess!” 

Rapunzel opened her eyes, yawning as she stretched her arms. The maiden found herself seated in the kitchen. She was confined to a highchair, wearing a blue gingham bib around her neck. 

“Good morning, dearie,” the Witch said to the princess. 

“Hello, Miss Braeburn,” Rapunzel replied. 

The Witch placed a platter of pancakes onto the tray of Rapunzel’s highchair.

“You’ve gained plenty of weight since last night,” she said. 

“I did?” Rapunzel asked. 

“You’ve grown nice and big, _ neonata_! A perfectly plump piglet of a princess.”

Rapunzel blushed as her tummy growled. 

“Go ahead and eat,” the Witch said. 

Digging into her breakfast, Rapunzel tore apart her first pancake and shoved it into her mouth. Surprisingly, she discovered that the pancakes were stuffed with pieces of sausage, bacon, and ham.

Princess Anna, who had woken up, entered the kitchen and smiled at her hungry girlfriend. 

“Good morning, Rapunzel,” she said.

“Hello, Anna! I’m having the Three Piggies for breakfast,” Rapunzel giggled.

Rubbing her eyes, Anna noticed that Rapunzel had grown much chubbier since yesterday. 

“What’s going on with Goldilocks?” she asked the Witch. 

“I’m fattening her up,” the Witch laughed.

“For the oven?” Anna assumed.

“For pleasure.”

“What kind of person fattens someone for pleasure?” Anna asked. 

“You have your appetites. I have mine,” the Witch replied.

Licking her lips, the Witch grew thirsty at the sight of Rapunzel’s newfound chubbiness. She was tempted to prod the maiden’s belly, tickle her toes, or even reach inside Rapunzel’s diaper to pleasure her. 

As for Anna, she was waiting to see if the Witch would harm Rapunzel or not. To her relief, the old woman went over to Rapunzel and tickled her toes. 

“Did my little princess sleep well?” Anna asked her girlfriend. 

“I slept like a baby,” Rapunzel said.

“That’s good,” Anna said as she approached the highchair. 

Checking Rapunzel’s diaper, Anna discovered that the inside of her girlfriend’s Pampers Cruisers were warm and sticky with the maiden’s seminal fluids.

“It appears that someone’s Pampers are full of semen this morning.” 

“Just like you wanted,” Rapunzel giggled.

Rapunzel blushed. Anna knew that her little princess was being naughty last night, riding her toy horse like a valiant steed. 

“Do you wish to be changed after breakfast or later?” Anna asked.

“Please change me later,” Rapunzel said to her girlfriend. “I’m planning on filling my diaper until it’s a bloated, stretchy mess.”

Anna laughed, knowing how Rapunzel enjoyed filling her diapers to the extreme. 

“You’re such a silly girl,” she said to Rapunzel. 

After her breakfast was finished, Rapunzel was lifted from her highchair and placed on the floor. 

“May I please roam around in my diaper or do you prefer for me to be clothed?” Rapunzel asked her girlfriend. 

“You should wear your blouse in case it’s cold,” Anna said. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

Rapunzel went into the nursery and dressed herself in the blouse of blue gingham. She went back into the kitchen, giving Anna a hug. 

“There you go. Now you’re ready for playtime in the outdoors,” Anna remarked. 

“Thanks, Anna,” Rapunzel said. 

Gathering Pascal and her satchel, Rapunzel exited the kitchen through the through the back door. 

“Look, Pascal! We’re in the Witch’s backyard,” the princess said to her chameleon. 

The yard, which was protected by a fence of gingerbread children, contained a wishing well and a bakehouse. Scattered around the ground were gumdrops and gumball stones. Surprisingly, upon picking up some of the candies and eating them, Rapunzel found that the sweets weren’t rotten or spoiled. 

“Want some?” Rapunzel asked Pascal.

The chameleon smiled as Rapunzel popped an orange gumball into his mouth. Swallowing the treat, he blew a bubble and turned the same shade of orange as the candy. Rapunzel giggled, popping Pascal’s bubble. The sound of the bubble’s popping frightened the little chameleon, causing him to retreat into the princess’s cleavage.

“Silly Pascal!” Rapunzel said. 

Noticing the wishing well, Rapunzel decided it would be a fun game for her to gather water and use it to fill up her diaper. However, she didn’t know that a half-formed blob of sentient mud known as the Muddy Buddy was asleep inside the well. 

“Ready for some playtime?” Rapunzel said to Pascal.

Pascal nodded, smiling at the princess. Pulling on the rope, Rapunzel hoisted up a bucket of water containing a tin pitcher. She gathered some of the water into the pitcher and pulled back the waistband of her diaper. She poured the cold, clear liquid into her Pampers, smiling while jiggling her crotch back and forth rapidly. Rapunzel giggled as she heard the sound of the water sloshing around in her diaper. 

"Best playtime ever!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

As Rapunzel danced around in her Pampers and twerked, the Muddy Buddy slowly rolled out of the bucket. Landing into a muddy puddle on the ground, the dwarfish blob took on a semi-humanoid form with eyeballs, a nose, and a mouth. Seeing the princess, the Muddy Buddy fell in love with her dancing and tried to mimic her. 

Rapunzel turned around and saw the Muddy Buddy dancing. 

“Aren’t you a little cutie?” she said. “Where did you come from?” 

The monster pointed to the well. He then stared at Rapunzel’s bloated diaper. As Rapunzel looked into the well, the muddy blob slowly creeped up her leg and crawled inside of her Pampers. Nestled inside her warm padding, the Muddy Buddy caused Rapunzel’s diaper to swell to the point that her feet were nearly lifted off of the ground. The muddy creature jiggled and wiggled around, sliding against Rapunzel’s vaginal skin as his own way of tickling her. 

“Stop!” Rapunzel giggled, her diaper bouncing and flopping between her legs. “That tickles!”

The blob kept going, causing Rapunzel to empty her bowels. Her diaper sagged past her knees and all the way down to her ankles. 

“Talk about a heavy load,” Rapunzel said to herself.

While Rapunzel enjoyed her saggy diaper, Anna came into the yard. She carried a baby bottle filled with cranberry wine. 

“Does the little princess want her bottle?” she asked.

Noticing the state of Rapunzel’s diaper, Anna’s eyes widened as she stared up at her girlfriend. 

“What the fuck?” she gasped. 

The Muddy Buddy peeked out of Rapunzel’s diaper, smiling at Anna. He giggled and waved at her. 

“Rapunzel? What in Thor’s name is inside your diaper?” Anna demanded, taking her sword out from her belt. 

“Poopy mud,” Rapunzel replied. 

Anna gently poked Rapunzel’s diaper with her sword. The diaper jiggled, having taken on a life of its own.

“We need to get you out of those Pampers before that creature eats you or does something worse.”

“But he’s harmless,” Rapunzel said. 

“How do you know that?” Anna asked. 

Rapunzel smacked the front of her diaper, giggling as her Pampers swung back and forth.

“Because the poopy mud just wants to play.”

“But that’s not sanitary,” Anna gently explained to her girlfriend. “It’s dirty and yucky.”

Pouting with disappointment, Rapunzel was forced to remove the Muddy Buddy from inside her diaper and drop him back down into the well.

  
“Now let’s get that diaper changed before you get an infection or a rash,” Anna said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Wishing Well](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Storybrooke_Wishing_Well/Gallery?file=209MagicRemoved.png)


	8. The Baker’s Tale

_ “For my part, I'm a savage beast, and have an appetite for all sorts of poor little living creatures, from a chipmunk to fat babies."_

* * *

Carrying Rapunzel back into the cottage, Princess Anna placed her girlfriend down on the kitchen table, getting out a fresh diaper and wipes from her girlfriend’s satchel. 

“How often does she need to be changed?” the Witch asked Anna.

“Twice a week, usually when she’s messy within two minutes,” Anna replied as she opened Rapunzel’s diaper. “I’m just concerned that she might get a rash.”

After wiping Rapunzel’s messy butt and kissing her tummy, Anna fastened a clean diaper around the maiden’s waist. 

“All clean, little princess,” Anna beamed.

She blew a raspberry on Rapunzel’s belly, which made her girlfriend giggle and wiggle about on the mahogany surface of the table. The Witch walked over to the table and grabbed the dirty diaper from Anna, tossing the soiled undergarment into the flames of her oven. 

“Are you getting hungry, Rapunzel?” the Witch asked. 

“Not yet,” Rapunzel replied. “I wish to ask you some questions first.”

“Like what, dearie?”

“I saw a mud monster earlier who got inside my diaper and played with me. Is he friendly?” Rapunzel asked. 

“You mean the Muddy Buddy?” the Witch laughed. “He’s friendly, alright. I created him twelve years ago as a playmate for pretty pampered princesses like you.”

“Really?” Rapunzel squealed excitedly. 

The Witch nodded, smiling at the maiden. 

“What is your second question?”

“I’m afraid to say it,” Rapunzel said. 

“Why are you afraid? You can tell _ Nonna _anything,” the Witch said. 

“I know, but I don’t wish to sound rude.”

“It’s okay, sweetie,” the Witch insisted. “Just spit it out and let the words spill from your mind.”

“Were you cursed with blindness?” Rapunzel asked.

“Sweetie, that’s a long story,” the Witch said. 

The Witch picked up Rapunzel and placed the princess in her lap, gently running her fingers through the young woman’s hair. 

“Go ahead. Tell me your story,” the princess requested. 

The Witch sighed and said,

“Once upon a time, I was an apprentice of Uncle Monty. While we conjured colorful candies and baked delicious pastries, I often worked part-time as his personal butcher. The villagers of Corona praised my sausages, meat pies, cold cuts, and other protein-packed treats.” 

“Was your meat cured at all?” Rapunzel asked.

“Nope,” the Witch said. “None of my meats or sweets contain any artificial ingredients, preservatives, or nitrates.”

“That’s good to hear,” Anna said. “I fucking hate artificial stuff.”

“Me too,” Rapunzel said.

"Do you want me to continue with my backstory?" the Witch asked.

"Yes, please!" Rapunzel pleaded. 

“One night, during the Oktoberfest season, a sorceress with curly dark hair and grey eyes visited the Sweet Shoppe,” the Witch said. “Sensing that I was a witch like her, she boasted about the fact that her mother possessed an enchanted garden and the powers of Hell while I was wasting my talent as a simple baker’s apprentice.” 

“Are you referring to Gothel?” Rapunzel gasped. 

“No, I’m not,” the Witch said. 

“Then who was she?” Anna asked.

“Gothel’s daughter.” 

“I didn’t know Gothel had a daughter. What was her name?” Rapunzel wondered. 

“Her name was Cassandra. I thought she was quite beautiful at first, since she seduced me with her false promises and pretty lies. I was forced into becoming a member of a coven known as the Nightshade Sisters. The coven worshiped Zhan Tiri, an ancient sorceress of a deity who lived inside Gothel's head. She was the harbinger of revenge, suffering, and chaos. Aside from myself, the other witches in the coven included Cassandra, Sugracha, Lady Caine, Gothel, and Drizella Tremaine.” 

“Drizella is a witch?” Rapunzel gasped. 

“She’s less of a witch and more of a bitch,” the Witch replied. 

“I know what you mean,” Rapunzel agreed.

The Witch continued her story. 

“Every night, on Friday the 13th, the coven kidnapped young girls from the village, carved out their hearts, and drank their blood in hopes that they would gain immortality.”

“That’s disgusting,” Rapunzel said. 

“I agree,” the Witch nodded. “One evening, I saved one of the maidens from the coven’s grasp and warned the villagers about their crimes. As punishment for sabotaging the sacrificial ritual, I was cursed with pancreatic cancer alongside an undying hunger for young flesh and blood.” 

“Sounds like a dreadful curse,” Anna commented.

“Indeed it was,” the Witch responded. “But instead of eating little kids, I dined on teenagers and adults.”

“That’s a relief,” Anna said. 

Rapunzel peed a little, since she was afraid that the Witch might eat her. Anna gently squeezed her girlfriend’s diaper.

“Well, at least we know that you’re not a complete monster,” Anna said. 

Rapunzel ignored her girlfriend’s comment and asked, 

“What about your blindness?” 

“I was born blind and shall die as such,” the Witch answered. “But not for a long time, dearie. Even the wickedest witches have plenty of time to perform their darkest deeds before Godfather Death arrives to claim their souls.”

“That sounds awful,” Rapunzel said. 

“Trust me, dearie. It’s not that bad! In all my years of being the Cannibal Chef of the Dark Forest, I’ve learned it’s better to kill and cook those who deserve their just desserts than worry about the inevitable.” 

Hearing this made a bright idea light up in Rapunzel’s head.

“Miss Braeburn?” 

“Yes, dear?” the Witch asked.

“Do you know who the Stabbington Brothers are?” Rapunzel asked. 

“I have heard many stories about those two bastards,” the Witch replied.

“We are searching for them,” Rapunzel explained to the Witch. “They are harming Corona’s ecosystem, and it’s our job to stop them.”

“Sounds good to me,” the Witch said. 

“Maybe you can lure them into your home under the guise of a kindly widow, but turn them into the main course?” Rapunzel suggested.

“And you could pretend to be my little granddaughter,” the Witch said to Rapunzel. 

“Are you sure that this plan will work?” Anna asked. 

“It’s foolproof,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Okay,” Anna said.

Despite approving of her girlfriend’s plan, Anna was extremely worried about Rapunzel’s safety. 

“Your little princess will be fine,” the Witch assured Anna. “She’ll get a pretty dress and an adorable hairstyle.” 

“May I please dress up as Dorothy?” Rapunzel asked. 

“You can if you want. It’s best for you to be in disguise,” the Witch said.

With a snap of her fingers, the Witch transformed Rapunzel’s blue gingham blouse into a knee-length dress with large puff sleeves. The princess’s hair was fashioned into braided pigtails and decorated with blue gingham ribbons. 

“Wow! You look super cute,” Anna said to Rapunzel. 

“Thanks,” Rapunzel said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Blind Baker](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Blind_Witch_\(The_Eighth_Witch\)/Gallery?file=712DidntSeeHer.png)


	9. Den of Wolves

_ "Turn back, turn back, young bride. You are in a murderer's house." _

* * *

Nita approached the front door of the gingerbread cottage. Trying to act brave, she knocked on the door.

“Hello? Is anybody home?” the Mother Bear asked. 

The Witch opened the door. She smiled at Nita, who was holding a diaper bag and Adira’s cloak in her hands. 

“May I help you?” the Witch asked. 

“I’m looking for Rapunzel,” Nita said. 

Thinking that the Mother Bear was an accomplice of the Stabbington Brothers, the Witch decided to play dumb. 

“Rapunzel? Who is that?” the Witch wondered.

“She’s the daughter of Queen Arianna,” Nita replied. 

“What color are her eyes?” 

“Emerald green,” the Mother Bear answered. 

“And the length of her hair?” the Witch asked.

Nita sighed, both bewildered and exhausted by the old woman’s questions.

“Rapunzel’s hair is five feet long.” 

“And how do you know so much about her?” the Witch demanded. 

“I’m her foster mother,” the Mother Bear replied. 

“Your name?”

“Nita.”

The Witch apologized for verbally pestering Nita and took the Mother Bear’s hand, inviting her into the cottage. In the kitchen, Anna was busy tickling Rapunzel while squeezing the maiden’s enormously thick diaper. 

“You’re a cute girl, aren’t you?” Anna said to her girlfriend. 

“Cutie booty!” Rapunzel giggled. 

Anna rubbed the front of Rapunzel’s diaper, pressing her fingers against the warm padding. Through her eyes, the diaper was nothing more than a cushy marshmallow-filled pillow between Rapunzel’s legs. 

“Mommy’s here,” Rapunzel said to Anna. 

The princesses smiled and looked up at Nita. 

“Girls, I need to tell you something,” the Mother Bear alerted the two women. 

“Good news or bad news?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Both,” Nita replied. “First, I have some water balloons for Rapunzel. Second, Adira’s been kidnapped by the Stabbingtons.” 

Rapunzel’s eyes widened upon hearing that her mother’s friend had been captured. She whimpered, sucking on her pacifier as Anna grabbed the princess and bounced her in her lap.

“It’s okay, baby girl,” Anna whispered to her partner. “Mama Bear and I will protect you.”

“Okay,” Rapunzel said.

To make the little princess feel better, Nita reached inside her diaper bag and took out a water balloon. She gave the balloon to Rapunzel. 

“Stuff this inside your diaper,” she told Rapunzel. “The balloons are filled with water and wolfsbane, so they’ll protect you against werewolves.”

“Thanks, Mama Bear,” Rapunzel said. 

Pulling back the waistband of her Pampers Cruisers, Rapunzel stuffed the water balloon into her diaper. She stood up on her knees and began to bounce, slowly giggling with pleasure. 

“Be careful that it doesn’t pop! You might end up with a super soaked diaper,” Anna laughed. 

“But she loves being wet,” Nita reminded Rapunzel’s girlfriend.

“I know,” Anna said. 

The Witch picked up Rapunzel and placed her back into the highchair. She kissed the princess on the forehead, squeezing her diaper affectionately. 

“Nita, I need you to find Adira and bring the Stabbingtons back with her to my house,” the Witch said to the Mother Bear. “I’ll take good care of the little princess.”

“I will find her,” Nita said.

“May Pascal and I please come with you, Mama?” Rapunzel begged. 

The Mother Bear walked over to Rapunzel and picked her up, kissing her on the cheeks. 

“You’re always welcome to accompany me on any adventure,” Nita said to her foster daughter. 

“Thanks, Mama,” Rapunzel said. 

Pascal smiled at the Mother Bear. Nita smiled back at him, kissing him on the nose. 

“Just be careful,” Anna said to Nita.

“We will,” Nita replied.

Exiting the gingerbread house, the Mother Bear traveled through the forest and along the yellow brick road in search of Adira. Rapunzel whimpered, rubbing the front of her diaper for fear that she might have an accident and in turn attract the attention of dangerous beasts. 

“Do criminals normally live in the wilderness?” Rapunzel asked her foster mother. 

“Not always,” Nita replied. “Some live alone, while others prefer to live among common men.” 

“So what happened to Adira?” Rapunzel asked. 

“The Stabbington Brothers snatched her away, like the wolves they are. All that was left of her was her red hooded cloak.” 

“Is she dead?” Rapunzel asked.

“No, sweetie. She’s still alive.” 

“Thank goodness,” Rapunzel said. 

Half a mile later, Nita came across a cottage built of stones and wood. With a thatched roof overgrown with moss and covered in dead leaves, the cottage appeared to be straight out of the pages of a medieval novel. 

“Is this the home of the Stabbingtons?” Rapunzel asked. 

“There’s only one way to find out,” Nita said as she opened the door.

Holding Rapunzel tightly in her arms, the Mother Bear stepped into the cottage. Inside, the two ladies found that the main room was neatly furnished with a cupboard, a brick fireplace, and an antique sofa in the corner. However, upon closer investigation, Nita discovered that the room was adorned with the preserved corpses of lions, tigers, and bears. Dramatic but lifeless, the trophies served as a grisly reminder of who the cottage’s occupants were and the unlawful profession they dealt in. 

“Look at the piggies,” Rapunzel whispered to Nita. 

The Mother Bear glanced at the fireplace. Displayed on plaques above the mantelpiece were the heads of three boars. 

“Now look down,” Rapunzel said. 

Lowering her eyes to the floor, Nita screamed and stepped back. A bearskin rug served as a welcome mat, with its eyes and mouth wide open.

“How could somebody be so heartless as to kill animals for sport and put them on display?” Rapunzel wondered.

“Because they do not respect the natural world,” Nita replied. 

Placing her foster daughter down on the floor, the Mother Bear gently stroked the princess’s hair. She smiled sadly at Rapunzel and said to her,

“You see, my darling child, there are certain groups of white men who treat the Earth like a dead thing they can claim. Though they have eyes, these men are blind beasts.” 

“Blind? Like the Witch?” Rapunzel asked.

“Not exactly, sweetheart. This is a different type of blindness,” Nita said. 

“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked.

“Immune to the beauty and danger found within nature, men such as the the Stabbington Brothers basically treat the environment as their personal playground without stopping to think about how their actions have consequences.” 

“That’s terrible,” Rapunzel said. 

“I know, baby girl.” 

Looking around the room, Rapunzel saw a door in the far right corner. 

“I’m going to look for Adira,” the princess said to the Mother Bear. 

“Alright, honey. Stay safe and stay dry,” Nita said. “I’ll be on the lookout for the Stabbington Brothers.” 

The princess opened the door and walked into a king-sized bedroom. The antlered heads of deer decorated the walls, making the little maiden even more uncomfortable than she already was. 

“Those poor unfortunate souls,” Rapunzel whispered to Pascal, who was resting on her shoulder. 

“Rapunzel?” 

Rapunzel spun around and screamed. Tied down to the bed was Adira, hogtied and restrained with shackles. 

“Adira? What did those bastards do to you?” Rapunzel asked.

“After I amputated one of the Stabbington Brothers, they attempted to violate my body. However, I fought back, and they decided to kidnap me,” Adira tearfully explained. “And so here I am, a warrior-turned-damsel who’s been tracked and found by the princess she’s been hired to protect. Quite funny, isn’t it?” 

“It’s not funny,” Rapunzel said. 

“Wrong word choice,” Adira said. 

Nita walked into the bedroom, glancing nervously at Rapunzel and Adira.

  
  
“Are the Brothers here?” the Mother Bear asked.

“Not yet,” Adira said. “They usually come home after dinner at the Snuggly Duckling.” 

“We better get you out of here before they come back,” Rapunzel said as she broke the restraints around Adira’s wrists and legs. 

After releasing the Asian warrior from her bondage, Rapunzel followed the two women into the living room. Adira smiled at the visible bulge in the front of the princess’s diaper.

“Is that a water balloon in your Pampers Cruisers or are you just excited to see me?” Adira teased.

“Both,” Rapunzel replied with a slight giggle. 

As Adira picked up Rapunzel and squeezed her diaper, the front door of the cottage opened. The Stabbington Brothers walked in, chowing down on a cheeseburger and fries. Upon seeing the three intruders, they dropped their food and transitioned into full-on beast mode.

“It appears that three whores have dropped in for dinner,” Ron said to his twin brother.

“Know what, Ron? Screw the fast food,” John said. 

John smiled as he withdrew a hunting knife from his belt. He licked his lips, growling as his eyes fell upon Rapunzel. 

“I’m in the mood for some young blood tonight.”

Seeing the danger that her foster daughter was in, Nita bared her teeth at John. 

“Don’t touch my baby!” she growled at the hunter. 

Growling, she swiped the hunter across the face with her left paw. The hunter screamed in pain, horrified by the flesh wound that disfigured his handsome face. 

“Rapunzel, get Adira out of here. I will fight them off,” Nita said. 

Rapunzel and Adira raced toward the door. Ron blocked the exit. He smiled at the princess, undressing himself in front of her. 

“What’s he doing?” Rapunzel asked her bodyguard. 

“He’s going to transform,” Adira replied. 

The hunter growled, letting out a bestial screeched as he ripped the flesh and clothing from his body. Grey fur sprouted from Ron’s pores as his mouth transformed into a canine’s snout, his fingernails and toenails sharpening into claws. 

“Now that’s just nasty,” the warrior commented. 

“Don’t worry! I can kill him,” Rapunzel said. 

Rapunzel grabbed her frying pan from her diaper bag and charged at Ron. The werewolf lunged at the princess, pinning her down to the floor. He pressed his hands against Rapunzel’s neck and growled in her face. 

“You smell delicious,” Ron whispered to the princess. “Then again, the little ones always taste good. I bet your diapered pussy will be delectable.” 

“Fuck you,” Rapunzel said. 

She kicked the werewolf in the face and got up from the floor. The werewolf charged at her. 

“Strike true, Rapunzel,” Adira said. “Show him no mercy!” 

“I won’t,” Rapunzel said.

Before the werewolf could attack her again, Rapunzel smacked Ron across the face with the frying pan. The werewolf spat out some of his teeth. He snarled, glaring hungrily at the princess. 

“For a dumb blonde, you fight good,” Ron said. 

He walked toward Rapunzel, backing her into a corner. Adira grabbed her sword and jumped onto Ron’s back. 

“You are not going to lay a finger on her,” the warrior said. 

She plunged her sword deeply into the werewolf’s back. The werewolf howled and pushed Adira off of him. He only wanted Rapunzel, not Adira or Nita. 

“Did anybody tell how cute you are?” Ron asked Rapunzel as he slowly crept toward. “Not too chunky, not too lean.” 

Rapunzel nodded. She stood still, keeping her mouth shut as the werewolf slowly removed her dress. 

“Just right.” 

The werewolf licked her face, tugging on her pigtails. Rapunzel smacked him again and kicked him in the testicles. 

“Get away from me, you bitch,” Rapunzel said. 

Reaching inside her diaper bag, Rapunzel pulled out her meat cleaver and sliced off the werewolf’s head in a single swing of her right arm. 

“Great job, Rapunzel!” Adira cheered.

Meanwhile, Nita was fighting off John in the kitchen. The Mother Bear pinned him down to the table and tied him up with cheesecloth. 

“Goldilocks! Mama needs some help,” the Mother Bear called out. 

Hearing her caregiver’s voice, Rapunzel ran into the kitchen. She carried her diaper bag, her meat cleaver, and her carving knife. 

“What do you want, Mama?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Kill him for me.” 

“With pleasure,” Rapunzel said. 

Rapunzel placed her diaper bag and the meat cleaver on the counter. Clutching the knife in her hands, she crawled on top of John and, with a childish scream, stabbed him in the heart. As John was being stabbed, he swiftly released the beast within his soul. Not quite a werewolf, he was somewhere between a man and a monster with the characteristics of a feral canine.

“You messed with the wrong princess,” Rapunzel snarled at the werewolf. 

Coughing up blood, the werewolf stared up at Rapunzel’s face. He grunted, and then was lifeless. 

“Is he dead?” Nita asked. 

“I’m sure he is,” Rapunzel replied.

“We should get cleaned up and leave this disgusting place,” the Mother Bear said. 

Taking the water balloon out of her diaper, Rapunzel placed the useless object on the floor and popped it with her left foot. She then took Nita’s hand and rejoined Adira in the living room. 

“Looking good, baby girl,” Adira chuckled. 

The warrior stared at Rapunzel’s blood-spattered body. 

“My diaper may not be messy, but I sure am,” Rapunzel giggled.

Nita and Adira laughed. Holding each other’s hands, the three women boldly walked out of the cottage, carrying their weapons and the heads of the Stabbington Brothers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [A Lamb and Two Wolves](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Stabbington_Brothers?file=Kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_C_shot_25.jpg)


	10. Tainted Love

_ "Skip the drama, stay with Mama!” _

* * *

“Are you okay, Goldilocks?” the Mother Bear said to Rapunzel as the group walked back to the Witch’s cottage. 

“Not really,” Rapunzel confessed. “I honestly thought that the Stabbington Brothers were going to have their way with me.”

“Luckily, we saved each other,” Adira said. 

“Because that’s what best friends do,” Nita said. “We care for each other.”

“And fight for each other,” Adira added. 

Nita picked up Rapunzel and carried her, kissing her fondly on the cheeks, forehead, and neck. 

“I’m just glad that my baby girl is safe,” the Mother Bear said to the princess. 

“Though I might need some cookies,” Rapunzel said. “My tummy is hungry for sugary treats.” 

“Don’t forget that I have your diaper bag and your weapons,” Adira reminded the princess. 

“Thanks, Adira.”

“You’re welcome, cutie,” Adira said.

“I might also need to be changed,” Rapunzel said. 

The warrior kissed Rapunzel’s hand and squeezed her diaper.

“Anything for my little princess.”

Arriving at the gingerbread cottage, Rapunzel’s group was greeted by Princess Anna and Queen Arianna. Diablo was perched on Anna’s shoulder.

“Mommy? What are you doing here?” Rapunzel gasped. 

“The Blind Witch told Anna to summon me,” the Queen said. “When I heard that you and Adira were hunting the Stabbington Brothers, I decided to go into the woods myself to see if you made it back alive.” 

“We did,” Adira said. 

“Why are you covered in blood?” Anna asked her girlfriend. 

“I was attacked and nearly devoured,” Rapunzel answered. 

Hearing this infuriated Anna and Queen Arianna.

“Those brothers deserve nothing more than to be burned at the stake or baked into meat pies,” Anna said.

“Don’t worry! We killed them,” Rapunzel said. 

“And brought back their heads,” Adira declared. 

“Do you mind if I take my anger out on them?” Anna asked.

“Sure,” Adira said. 

Grabbing the heads of the Stabbington Brothers from Rapunzel and Adira, Anna used them as punching bags. All of the women watched as Rapunzel’s girlfriend beat up the heads like a crazed boxer. 

“Are you done?” Rapunzel asked her girlfriend. 

“Not yet. Just one more punch,” Anna said. 

With a final blow, Anna knocked one of the heads through the window of the cottage. It crashed through the candy-colored glass and landed on the kitchen table. 

“Thanks for the gift!” the Witch called out from inside. 

“You’re welcome,” Rapunzel said. 

“Can we please head inside now? I’m getting hungry,” Adira said. “Besides, it’s almost dinnertime.” 

Anna and the other ladies walked into the cottage. The Witch greeted them, grabbing the other werewolf’s head from Anna. She walked over to the brick oven and opened the cast-iron doors, throwing the heads inside. To the women’s surprise, the heads screamed together while they were slowly being cooked by the flames. 

“Turn it off!” Rapunzel shouted.

The princess covered her ears, crying. Feeling sorry for her little friend, the Witch closed the oven and smiled at the group.

“Ready to eat?” the Witch asked.

The women nodded.

“Any requests?” the Witch offered.

Rapunzel raised her hand. 

“May I please have milk and cookies?” the princess asked. 

“You certainly may,” the Witch said as she picked Rapunzel up and placed her in a highchair. 

Giving Rapunzel a platter of cookies, the Witch smiled at the princess. She kissed on the cheek and patted her head. A baby bottle appeared next to Rapunzel’s platter. 

“Do you mind being fed?” the Witch asked. 

“No,” Rapunzel said. 

The princess giggled as the Witch stuffed a cookie into her mouth. To Rapunzel’s surprise, the cookie was a sweet combination of caramel, chocolate, and peanut butter mixed together. It was the perfect blend of sweet and salty. 

“Do you want more?” the Witch asked.

Rapunzel raised her arms up. She bounced around in her highchair, clapping her hands.

“More, more!” 

The Witch proceeded to feed Rapunzel. Though she enjoyed her meal, Rapunzel was unaware that the cookies and milk were laced with magical laxatives. After Rapunzel emptied her platter and finished drinking her milk, the Witch decided that the adults needed some alone time. Before ushering them into the living room, she conjured platters of their favorite foods. Anna got chocolate cheesecake with buffalo wings, Adira got sweet-and-sour chicken, and Nita got fried salmon. 

After the other women had exited the kitchen, Anna and the Witch focused their attention on Rapunzel again.

“Did you enjoy those yummy cookies? And your milk?” the Witch cooed. 

“Yeah, I did. But why can’t I join the other ladies?” Rapunzel said. 

“Because we need to talk about things you don’t need to know,” Anna said. 

“But I’m a big girl,” Rapunzel pouted.

Anna walked up to Rapunzel and kissed her. 

“I know, but there are certain things that baby girls shouldn’t be hearing about. Okay, little princess?” 

“Okay, Anna,” Rapunzel sighed. 

Climbing out of her highchair, Rapunzel sadly walked into her nursery and began humping her rocking horse again. She wiggled her crotch against the saddle, grunting and moaning as she tried to give herself an orgasm. But instead of feeling pleasure, Rapunzel felt disgusted with herself. Not only did she still wear diapers as an adult, but she enjoyed being babied whilst being sexually active on the side. 

“Maybe Drizella’s right,” Rapunzel said to Pascal. “Maybe I am a freak.”

Looking at herself in the mirror, Rapunzel did not perceive her reflection with warmth and confidence like she used to. Her autistic brain was too overwhelmed by her memories of Gothel’s treatment, Drizella’s verbal abuse, and the fact that pretentious Puritan parents in Corona viewed Adult-Babies as nothing more than sexually degenerate freaks who were allied to Satan and gained obscene pleasure from what they assumed to be a morally depraved lifestyle. 

_ “Look at you, Rapunzel. You’re being a big baby, aren’t you?” _

“Who's there?” Rapunzel asked.

She glanced around the room. 

_ “I’m right here, inside your head.” _

That’s when Rapunzel recognized the voice as none other than the dreaded Drizella.

“What are you doing inside my head?” Rapunzel demanded. “You have no business dwelling inside of my memories or my thoughts. That’s invasion of privacy.”

_ “Look who’s talking, Diaper Baby! Freaks like you shouldn’t be around children.” _

“Fuck off! I’m not a freak,” Rapunzel said. “I would never do anything to harm a child.”

Throughout the three years she spent as a part-time babysitter for the youngsters of Corona, Rapunzel had discovered that she was more comfortable around young children than she was with their parents. She loved children, and the children loved her. While some of the kids she babysat often wore Huggies or Luvs, she was pleased to discover that there were groups of kids who wore Pampers just like her. It made her feel like she was kin with them, despite being older and more developed. Though she loved babies and enjoyed her Pampers, Rapunzel knew that she wasn’t the predatory monster that most close-minded parents assumed her to be. She adored little children, feeling protective of them. Besides, those who truly loved and supported the princess knew that she loathed pedophiles.

But those happy thoughts didn’t last for long, for Rapunzel’s mind was once again infiltrated by Drizella.

_ “Baby stuff belongs to babies, and adult stuff belongs to adults. You are engaging in a dangerous game, little princess, and it will not end well for you.” _

Rapunzel screamed, placing her hands over her ears while rocking back and forth. Tears streamed down her face as she begged for Drizella’s cruel words to cease. 

“Just shut up!” Rapunzel shouted. 

_ “In your dreams, little princess. Or perhaps, in your nightmares!” _

Other voices joined in on the malicious torment of Rapunzel. The princess recognized her oppressors as Gothel and the other Nightshade Sisters, who took pleasure in belittling Rapunzel. 

_ “Big girls don’t wear diapers or suck on pacifiers.” _

_ “You, my little Rapunzel, are a disgusting creep!” _

_ “Is the Diaper Baby going to cry?” _

“Stop it!” Rapunzel shouted. 

_ “Stop it!” _Gothel repeated.

“It’s not funny!” Rapunzel cried.

_ “It’s not funny!” _

The princess cried as the coven’s harsh words and name-calling refused to stop. Glancing at the mirror, Rapunzel swore that she saw Gothel standing behind her in the glass. Clothed in a black hooded gown and black fingerless gloves, the false mother had taken on the form of a humanoid raven with bulging eyes, stringy dark hair, and a beaked mouth that stretched into a strangely sinister smile. 

“Momo?” Rapunzel whimpered. 

Tilting her head to the left, the demonic witch smiled at Rapunzel.

“What’s the matter, Rapunzel?” Gothel laughed from behind the mirror. “Are you afraid of me?”

“Leave me alone,” Rapunzel whimpered. 

“I will always be a part of you.”

“No, you won’t! I am nothing like you,” Rapunzel said. 

“There’s a reason you’re afraid of becoming a mother yourself,” Gothel laughed. “You’ll end up like me.”

“You’re lying!” Rapunzel shouted at her abuser. 

“That’s out of the question, baby girl. Besides, Momo knows best!” 

“Get away from me!” Rapunzel screamed. 

“No matter how hard you try to resist, I will never try to stop making your life a living Hell,” Gothel said. “You will always be my pampered slave.” 

“No, I’m not,” Rapunzel denied. 

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Gothel laughed at her former prisoner before vanishing from inside the mirror. Fighting against her tears, Rapunzel’s tummy gurgled up a storm as she felt pressure building in her bladder and bowels. She couldn’t hold it back anymore.

She had to let it go.

“Look out, Pascal! Here comes the flood and the feces,” Rapunzel wept.

Pascal covered his face with his hands. Rapunzel screamed and wailed as she unleashed a flood of bodily fluids and waste into her diaper. The diaper expanded between her legs, bulging out like the heavily padded balloon it was. Rapunzel smiled through her tears. Even during her worst moments, the feeling of a fully loaded diaper always managed to make her feel somewhat better. 

“Rapunzel?” 

The princess turned around to see Adira walk in. She carried Rapunzel’s diaper bag. 

“Is everything okay?” Adira asked. 

“No, it’s not!” Rapunzel whined. 

“What’s wrong?” Adira asked.

“Everything,” Rapunzel said. 

Adira sat down next to Rapunzel. She smiled at her, reaching out toward her hair and grabbing her braid. 

“What do you mean?” the Asian warrior asked.

“I’m a naughty Diaper Baby whose soul needs to be cleansed.”

“No, you’re not. You’re just a scared princess who needs to be protected and cared for,” Adira said. 

“Am I?” Rapunzel asked, looking up at her companion.

“Yes, you are,” Adira assured the princess.

The warrior smiled at the princess. She reached out to touch Rapunzel’s breasts, but restrained herself. 

“It’s alright. You can touch me if you like,” Rapunzel said. “I’m just not comfortable with certain people putting their hands on me.” 

“Are you sure?” Adira asked.

“I’m giving you permission. Besides, Gothel used to touch my body all the time when I was her prisoner,” Rapunzel said.

“But was the touching consensual?” Adira replied.

“No, since Gothel never asked before putting her hands on my body.” 

“That’s disgusting,” Adira said as she squeezed Rapunzel’s breasts, tickling her nipples. 

“She’s done worse to me,” Rapunzel said.

“I know how that feels.”

Hearing this struck an emotional nerve for the princess. She slapped Adira’s hand and grabbed her arm, scowling at her. 

“No, you don’t know I feel! I’m sorry for ranting, but have you been imprisoned in a tower for ten years and treated like a baby by your captor? Did you have a chameleon as your only friend? Were you conditioned into being submissive and compliant because your fake mother saw that as good qualities in a proper wife?” 

Bewildered and disgusted by the revelation of Rapunzel’s tragic history, Adira mournfully shook her head. She reached out toward Rapunzel and caressed her face. 

“Listen, Rapunzel, you’re right,” Adira said to her companion. “I don’t know how it feels. However, that doesn’t change the fact that we both suffered from abusers, and I hate seeing you when you’re upset or angry.”

“You were abused? How so?” Rapunzel asked.

“I had a boyfriend named Hector, who was the son of Gothel,” Adira confessed. “He was just like her: Cunning, sadistic, manipulative, and selfish.”

“Did he take naughty pictures of you?” Rapunzel asked.

“What?” Adira said.

“When I was little, Gothel would photograph me in just my diaper and stockings. I was told to pose like a good girl, and that I was her special little model. Afterwards, she would serve hazelnut soup to me as a reward, telling me that her collection of portraits was our little secret.”

Hearing about Rapunzel’s abusive past nearly made Adira threw up. Rapunzel ducked as she punched the wall in anger. 

“What Gothel did to you was beyond disgusting,” Adira shouted at Rapunzel. “First, she imprisons you in her God-forsaken tower. Then she enslaves and exploits you. Your abuser has no soul or conscience!”

Rapunzel jumped back. She sniffled, glancing at Adira. There were tears in her eyes as the warrior scowled at her.

“Please don’t scream at me! I don’t like it when people get loud and scary,” she pleaded. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you, baby girl, but you don’t deserve to be treated in such a degrading manner.” 

“I know, but I couldn’t do anything,” Rapunzel sobbed. “I was her little baby slave and I was forced to obey her without questioning, or else she would punish me!”

“And how would she punish you?” Adira asked.

“She would spank me, or scream at me, or not give me permission to eat unless I did as she asked.” 

Completely heartbroken, Adira wrapped her arms around Rapunzel’s neck and kissed her. Rapunzel sniffled, holding Adira’s hand in hers.

“It’s okay, little princess. Adira’s here to keep you safe,” the warrior promised. 

“It’s not okay!” Rapunzel sobbed. “It will never be okay.”

“I know,” Adira said. 

The warrior looked into the princess’s emerald eyes and said to her, “Did Gothel force you to wear diapers?” 

“No, she didn’t. I wore them because she wanted me to use the yucky potty, but I refused,” Rapunzel declared. “Also, because I’m incontinent.” 

“Know what? Gothel’s a fucking bitch,” Adira said. “As for you, you’re a pampered cutie, even if your diapers are wet, dry, or sagging."

“Thank you,” Rapunzel said. 

Adira sat down on her knees, petting Rapunzel and giving her belly rubs. 

“Now that you know about Gothel, do you wish to hear about my situation with Drizella?” Rapunzel asked.

“I’m all ears,” Adira said.

Rapunzel cleared her throat and began her story. 

“When I used to work as Papa’s scullery maid, I was overjoyed to pass out lemonade to my royal friends at Baby Bear’s birthday party. However, Drizella was present, and she attacked me because of my diapered lifestyle.” 

“What did she say?” Adira asked.

“Drizella said that freaks like me shouldn’t be around children,” Rapunzel remembered. “She also called me retarded.” 

“Sweetie, people like Drizella are just jealous, spiteful bitches who are pretending to advocate for social justice even though they’re doing more harm to society than good,” Adira told Rapunzel. 

“Drizella is a member of the Social Justice Warriors movement?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, she is. Those fuckers are the worst,” Adira admitted. “They think that they’re changing the world, but they’re actually silencing those who truly wish to be heard.” 

“Like disabled people?” Rapunzel said, pointing to herself. 

“And other marginalized communities,” Adira replied. “She was probably distraught that you were the life of the party and had the power to make Pampers Cruisers look fashionable.” 

Rapunzel smiled through her tears. 

“Trust me, baby girl. She couldn’t pull off anything even with a paper bag over her head!” Adira laughed.

The princess giggled at the thought of Drizella wearing a paper bag as a mask. Her smile faded as she realized that the daughter of Lady Tremaine also worked for her abuser.

“But Drizella is also a friend of Gothel,” the princess said. “You see, she’s part of this coven that preys on young girls in exchange for eternal youth and immortality.” 

“Are you referring to the Nightshade Sisters?” Adira asked. 

“That’s exactly who I’m talking about,” Rapunzel replied. 

“I always knew that Drizella was a bitch, but the fact that she’s a witch makes her even worse,” Adira said. 

Since she was on the subject of witches, Rapunzel decided that this was a good opportunity to ask some questions to her bodyguard. 

“Can real witches melt if holy water is thrown on them?” Rapunzel asked.

“Don’t be silly, baby girl! That’s just a fairy tale,” Adira chuckled. “Water can burn witches, but it can’t make them dissolve like brown sugar.”

“Can dirty diapers repel the powers of evil?” Rapunzel wondered.

“If the scent is strong enough, then yes.” 

“What if baby’s tears were used against a demon or witch?” Rapunzel asked.

“Then their power would evaporate and their bodies would turn to dust,” Adira said. “Innocence is stronger than evil.”

“As is the power of true love,” Rapunzel responded.

The princess looked into Adira’s eyes and poked her.

“Yes, sweetie?” Adira asked. 

“Am I annoying you?” Rapunzel questioned. “Because Gothel used to scream at me for asking too many questions and talking too much, telling me that girls who can’t shut up end up being slaughtered by Momo.”

“First of all, you’re just providing me with more proof that Gothel’s a complete monster,” Adira said. “Second, I’m surprised that you know about Momo. She’s one of the most fearsome entities in the history of demonology." 

“Gothel turned into her when I saw her in the mirror. She’s out to get me for being a bad baby,” Rapunzel said. 

With fear overcoming her, Rapunzel resumed crying. She knelt down on her knees and wrapped her arms around Adira.

“Please don’t let Gothel get me! I don’t deserve to be taken away from my Mommy again,” Rapunzel wept.

Hoping to comfort the frightened princess, Adira reached between Rapunzel’s legs and squeezed her diaper. 

“Don’t be afraid of Gothel, little one. If she comes for you, I shall smite her with my katana if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Do you promise or are you lying? You’re not going to hurt me like Gothel? Are you?” Rapunzel asked.

“I would never lie to you or do anything to hurt you,” Adira said to the princess. “And I am nothing like Gothel.”

Rapunzel smiled as Adira patted her on the head.

“Thank you,” the princess said. 

“You’re welcome, Rapunzel,” Adira said. 

Grabbing the strawberry pacifier from the floor, Adira picked it up and placed the comforting object into Rapunzel’s mouth. Rapunzel spat the pacifier out of her mouth.

“Does the little princess not want to suck on her pacifier?” Adira asked.

“No! She’s too upset right now,” Rapunzel said. 

Rapunzel got down on her hands and knees. She crawled into Adira’s arms. The warrior hugged the princess, kissing her body in an attempt to calm her down. 

“As long as Anna and Her Majesty are around, Momo isn’t going to hurt you,” Adira promised. “Together, we shall keep you safe from the demons and the darkness.” 

“Do you promise?” Rapunzel asked. 

“When I promise something, I never break that promise,” Adira swore. 

“Thanks, but could you please tell Anna and Mommy about what I told you? It’s important for them to know,” Rapunzel said. 

Adira snuggled with the princess. Brushing her fingers through her golden hair, she kissed Rapunzel on the nose and squeezed her tummy. 

“I will make sure to tell the other ladies about your abusive childhood and how Gothel treated you,” Adira said. 

“But what if Gothel’s not dead?” Rapunzel asked.

“Then, on your twenty-fifth birthday, we shall band together and kill her, for the power of true love is stronger than evil. You will never have to worry about that bitch again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Rapunzel](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Rapunzel_yelled_at.jpg)


	11. Pastry Pampers

_ “I wanna stuff some chocolate in my diaper!” _

* * *

_ _

“Are you upset that I’m gaining weight, Mommy?” Rapunzel asked Queen Arianna during breakfast.

Smiling warmly at her daughter, Queen Arianna gently stroked Rapunzel’s hair. The Queen, who sat in-between Adira and Anna, replied to her daughter's question. 

“No, sweetie. I will always love you no matter if you’re big or small, or even if you have a pudgy belly protruding over such a bulgy diaper."

Rapunzel smiled, giggling as she grabbed a hold of her diaper and squeezed it. Her diaper wasn’t full yet. Though it was only soggy, she was somewhat excited whenever her Pampers Cruisers were fully packed after a large meal, mostly brunch or dinner. 

“Thanks, Mommy,” Rapunzel said as Anna placed a bowl of cheesy macaroni and bacon onto the highchair’s tray. 

“You’re welcome, baby girl,” the Queen said. 

While Rapunzel ate her breakfast, Anna silently watched her girlfriend’s diaper in case that the princess might need to be changed. 

“Does anybody here know about the Momo Challenge?” Adira asked her friends.

Anna and Queen Arianna raised their hands.

“I am all too familiar with that cursed game,” Queen Arianna replied. “Nobody should be playing that.”

“What’s the Momo Challenge?” Rapunzel asked.

“Before we talk about the challenge, I need to inform you of the female demon who created it,” Adira said. 

“Is this going to be some sort of Creepypasta?” Anna asked.

“Precisely,” Adira said. “Now pay attention, girls, and listen to my story.”

Glancing at her mother and Anna, Rapunzel kept her mouth shut. Adira smiled at the group and began to speak. 

“According to Japanese folklore, Momo was a scorned mother who went batshit insane after a miscarriage. She killed her abusive husband, cooking and serving his remains to her children,” Adira said. “After her children were murdered by her husband's friends, Momo took revenge by tracking them down online and killing them in their own home. The mother's maternal rage transformed her into an _ubume_, a horrifyingly humanoid bird with a face that only _Yokai_ could love. The _ubume _is known to carry a swaddled baby doll in place of her stolen child, sometimes offering passers-by to carry the little one for her." 

"So the real Momo isn't some demonic being?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nope, just a sad bird mom in need of love and understanding. There's even a sculpture created in her likeness."

"What about the game?" Anna asked.

"The game was created by some twisted creep posing as Momo," Adira explained. "It's used to prey on children."

Noticing that her daughter was growing frightened, Queen Arianna grabbed Rapunzel from her highchair and held her. Glancing over at Adira, she nodded at Adira to resume her story. Adira took a sip from her glass of wine and continued talking to the group.

“As I was saying, the Momo Challenge is a dangerous game that’s designed to lure young children and trick them into killing themselves,” Adira explained to the princess. “First, it starts out innocently, with the fake Momo telling her underage victims that they're her babies and she’s their special friend.” 

“Like how when Gothel kidnapped me from my Mommy and masqueraded as my mother,” Rapunzel said.

“But then, she warns them not to tell their parents about her.”

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at this statement. 

“Why can’t the children be allowed to inform their parents if they’re being seduced by such a dangerous lady?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Because every game has rules to be followed,” Adira said. “The fake Momo’s game isn’t any different.”

“What happens to her victims?” Rapunzel said.

“They are forced to perform a series of tasks based around self-harm.”

“That’s fucking horrible,” Anna said. 

“And dangerous,” Rapunzel added. 

“It’s horribly dangerous,” Queen Arianna said to Rapunzel and her girlfriend.

Adira nodded in agreement with these remarks. As a warrior working as a scholar obsessed with demonology, she knew that there were certain kinds of monsters who kidnapped or murdered children under false pretenses. It was common knowledge throughout Corona that monsters exist in various forms and disguises. But though most of them lived separately from the mortal realm, this didn’t mean that humans weren’t capable of becoming demons themselves. 

“Sadly, the authorities can’t do anything about the situation. They think it’s a cruel prank,” Adira said. “It also doesn’t help that the person posing as Momo gains her power from the suffering and bloodshed from children, but also from the adults who pass her existence off as an Internet hoax.”

“Didn’t Gothel use Momo as her way of further traumatizing you or something?” Anna asked her girlfriend.

“She told me scary stories about her, but Gothel’s tower didn’t have Wi-Fi,” Rapunzel said. “Gothel was an old-fashioned woman who never trusted the Internet or modern technology.” 

“Then how did she get you all of those Pampers for you?” Anna asked.

“She probably summoned them with magic,” Queen Arianna guessed.

“I didn’t know conjuration could be used for baby items! That’s interesting,” Rapunzel said.

Adira cleared her throat. She grimaced at the other ladies, attempting to look professionally serious. 

“Ladies, we are here to discuss Momo, not Pampers or other baby products,” the Asian warrior reminded her friends. 

“Sorry,” Rapunzel said. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Adira said to Rapunzel. “I’m not angry at you for getting off-topic.”

“You aren’t?” Rapunzel asked.

“No, I’m just annoyed.” 

Bouncing Rapunzel around in her arms, Queen Arianna smiled at Adira and asked if she would be alright with being given the official position of being her daughter’s royal babysitter.

“I would love that,” Adira said. 

“Do you think that all of you could protect me from the fake Momo?” Rapunzel asked. 

Adira got up from her chair and walked over to Rapunzel. Bending over, she kissed the princess’s forehead. 

“As long as we’re together, no demon or witch shall harm you,” the warrior promised. 

The princess looked up at Adira. Sucking her thumb, she tried to smile despite hearing such a terrible story. Adira smiled back at her and tickled the maiden’s toes. 

“Who wouldn’t want to protect such a cutie little princess?” Adira cooed.

Rapunzel giggled as she squirmed in her mother’s arms. Queen Arianna kissed her daughter, brushing her golden hair with her right hand. 

“Does anybody want to hear an idea that my autistic brain came up with recently?” Rapunzel asked the group. 

“Go ahead. Speak your mind,” Queen Arianna encouraged her daughter.

“When my diaper gets full, I invented a special dance to signal that my Pampers need changing,” Rapunzel said. “I call it _der_ _Windeltanz_.”

“What does that mean?” Anna asked.

“She’ll be doing the Diaper Dance,” Queen Arianna clarified. 

“Do you love your diapers?” Adira asked the princess.

“I love them in the same way that I love Mommy,” Rapunzel answered. “They bring me comfort and protection.” 

Queen Arianna’s heart melted at her daughter’s words. 

“Sweetie, that’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard from you!” the Queen exclaimed.

“Thanks, Mommy.” 

While Queen Arianna cuddled with her daughter, Anna cleared her throat. Rapunzel turned around and looked at her girlfriend.

“Yes, Anna?” Rapunzel said.

“Um, Rapunzel?” Anna said. 

Anna smiled at Rapunzel. To her girlfriend’s surprise, the plus-sized princess pulled up the front of her skirt to unveil her choice of underwear. Rapunzel and her mother gasped in excited shock. 

“You’ve been diapered this whole time? And you didn’t tell me?” Queen Arianna asked. 

Princess Anna blushed at Rapunzel and her mother, subconsciously rubbing the front of her diaper.

“I was keeping my diaper fetish as a surprise for you,” Anna replied.

“That’s so sweet of you,” Rapunzel said.

“Unlike my girlfriend, I wear Huggies instead of Pampers,” Anna said to Rapunzel's mother.

“But do you actually need to wear them?” Queen Arianna asked.

“Since I’m a bed-wetter, I do,” Anna said.

Squealing excitedly, Rapunzel smiled as she was placed down on the floor. She waddled over to Anna and gently poked her diaper. Anna’s diaper was warm and squishy due to being soaked.

“Remember when you said that you enjoy being soggy? I feel the same way,” Anna said to Rapunzel.

“What about slimy?” Rapunzel asked. 

“To be honest, I’ve never stuffed slime into my diapers,” Anna confessed. “However, I do enjoy filling my diapers with chocolate and pastries.”

“Now that’s just unsanitary,” Adira commented. 

“I think it sounds cute,” Rapunzel said. 

Turning around, Anna glanced at the table behind her. On the table were platters displaying delectable varieties of pies, candies, pastries, chocolate truffles, a bowl of chocolate sauce, and cakes. Using a ladle from the bowl, Anna carefully poured some of the chocolate sauce into her diaper and squished the padding. 

“How does it feel?” Queen Arianna asked.

“Slimy yet satisfying,” Anna replied. 

Rapunzel and Anna giggled together. Adira, on the other hand, was not amused by this display of childish behavior.

  
“Is something wrong, Adira?” Rapunzel asked.

“I can handle diaper fetishism, but this is just gross,” Adira said.

“If you don’t like it, then you can leave,” Rapunzel politely replied to her bodyguard. 

“Alright, Your Highness,” the warrior said. “Fuck this shit! I’m out.”

Adira exited the kitchen. Unlike Rapunzel’s bodyguard, Queen Arianna was neither repulsed nor critical of Anna’s playtime. Since she found out that Gothel had never potty-trained Rapunzel, it reminded her of how she wanted to give her daughter a second chance at childhood in her adult years. 

“Do you think that Gothel and Momo might be the same woman?” Anna asked her girlfriend. 

“I don’t think so,” Anna said.

“Why not?” Rapunzel asked.

“Because Momo would kill her victims, not play with them or mess with their heads.”

Rapunzel began to cry at the thought of Momo tricking her into committing self-mutilation or suicide. Anna hugged her girlfriend, patting her butt. 

“Let’s not talk about Momo anymore. Okay, baby girl?” Anna said. 

“Okay, Anna,” Rapunzel said.

“Do you want to be tickled instead?” Anna offered. 

“Yes, please!”

Anna reached over and snuck her left hand inside her girlfriend’s diaper, tickling her vulva. Rapunzel giggled and moaned at the same time. 

“Do you have any fetishes, Mommy?” Rapunzel asked her mother. 

Queen Arianna smiled and gracefully removed her stockings. She wiggled her toes, waving at her daughter. 

“You have a foot fetish?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, my dear child,” the Queen said. “I seriously don’t understand why fetish culture is viewed as sinful by religious zealots.” 

“Maybe it’s because there are groups of overly sensitive and fearful hypocrites who view the socially abnormal as demons,” Anna said. 

“As a Christian woman myself, I agree with you,” Queen Arianna replied.

“Besides, kinky fun can be healthy as long as it's not harmful,” Rapunzel said. 

While pleasuring Rapunzel, Anna raised her hand as if she was a student in a classroom for adult royalty. 

“Yes, Anna?” Queen Arianna asked.

“Are you autistic?” Anna asked.

“She is,” Rapunzel replied.

“Why are you sharing this with me now?” Anna asked.

“Because I know you want other autistic girls as friends who care for you and make you happy,” Queen Arianna said. “You’ve already befriended my daughter.”

Anna blushed and thanked Rapunzel’s mother. 

“Mommy?” Rapunzel said. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Queen Arianna asked.

“I don’t feel too good,” Rapunzel replied.

The Queen touched her daughter’s forehead to see if she had developed a fever. 

“I think she’s homesick, Your Majesty,” Anna said.

“Aw, sweetie,” Queen Arianna said to her daughter. “Is this true?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Rapunzel said.

Hugging Rapunzel, the Queen patted her daughter’s head and smothered her with warm kisses. 

“It’s okay, sweetie. 

As Anna and Queen Arianna cuddled with Rapunzel, Adira returned to the kitchen. 

“Where were you?” Rapunzel asked her bodyguard.

“I was helping the Witch pick candies from her enchanted trees in the backyard,” Adira said. “She’s at the marketplace in the village right now.”

“Are you sure that she’ll be alright? She is a blind woman, after all,” Rapunzel said.

“Be careful of you speak about the disabled,” Adira warned the princess.

“I’m sorry if I was being rude,” Rapunzel apologized. “I just don’t want someone like Miss Braeburn getting hurt. She took great care of us.”

“There are some disabled people who wish to be independent and do things on their own. Others need the help,” Queen Arianna said to Adira. 

Realizing her mistake, the Asian warrior bowed to the Queen and blew a kiss to Rapunzel.

“Forgive me for my insolence, Your Majesty,” Adira said.

“It’s alright, Adira,” Queen Arianna said. “But, in exchange for berating my daughter, you are to change her diaper whenever she seems ready.”

Rapunzel smirked at Adira.

“Yes, Your Highness,” Adira said. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll need to clean the kitchen before the Witch comes back,” Queen Arianna said. 

While the Queen grabbed a broom and began sweeping the floor, the Witch entered the room.

“Guess who’s back from the marketplace?” the Witch announced.

“Good morning, Miss Braeburn,” Rapunzel said.

“We’re about to leave soon, but we wish to thank you for your hospitality,” Anna said.

“You’re welcome, dearies,” the Witch said.

A basket of candies and chocolates appeared on the kitchen table.

“This is a gift basket that I bought for you,” the Witch said to Anna and Rapunzel.

“Thank you!” Anna and Rapunzel replied together. 

The Witch handed the basket to Rapunzel.

“Before we go, I need to ask you something,” Rapunzel said.

“Yes?” the Witch said.

“Where’s Mama Bear?” Rapunzel asked.

“Nita? She went home.”

“I wanted to give her a big bear hug,” Rapunzel said. 

“When we see her again, you can,” Queen Arianna whispered to her daughter.

The Queen picked Rapunzel up from the floor and kissed her on the cheeks. Anna’s heart melted at this cute moment. 

“You’re free to go now,” the Witch said. “Get out of my house, please!”

Rapunzel’s group gave the Witch a final goodbye hug and were then herded out of the back door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Sweet Treats](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/File:A_Man_In_A_Cake.jpg)


	12. Motherly Love

_ “Stay with me, the world is dark and wild. Stay a child while you can be a child.” _

* * *

“How do you feel about witches, Mommy?” Rapunzel said to Queen Arianna as the group headed down the western road towards the village.

“That depends on what kind of person they are,” Queen Arianna said. “If they are good witches, then they are welcome to be our friends. But if they are wicked, they deserve nothing more than to be burned at the stake or drowned in a sacred pool.”

“Or forced to dance in burning shoes of iron,” Adira said.

“Or pushed into an oven,” Anna interjected. 

“Or scalped,” Rapunzel giggled. 

“That’s true,” Queen Arianna said to her daughter. “But enough about witches, baby girl. Let’s go home.”

As the group passed through the entrance archway to the village, Rapunzel felt her diaper growing heavy as it began to sag down to her ankles. Looking up at her mother, she tugged on the Queen’s skirt. 

“Do you need your diaper changed?” Queen Arianna asked.

Whimpering tearfully, Rapunzel nodded. 

“Let’s change her after we’re inside the palace,” Anna suggested. 

Adira cocked an eyebrow at Rapunzel’s girlfriend.

“I thought I was on diaper duty?” the warrior said. “I’m her official babysitter, after all.”

“But I’ve known Rapunzel for seven years. I should be in charge of diapering and changing the princess,” Anna argued. 

“But I’m her bodyguard,” Adira snapped at Anna. 

“And I’m her fucking girlfriend!” Anna shouted back. 

“Ladies, calm down!” Queen Arianna ordered. 

Rapunzel hid behind her mother as her two companions argued back and forth. Their bickering gained attention from villagers who passed by the group. 

“Guys, could you please stop?” Rapunzel asked. “People are looking at you.”

The maiden’s words were ignored by her friends. Frustrated at such immature behavior, Queen Arianna decided that it was best to take matters into her own hands. 

“Adira! Anna!” the Queen shouted.

Closing their mouths, Adira and Princess Anna both glanced at Rapunzel’s mother. 

“Both of you can change her,” Queen Arianna replied calmly. “But Adira has to be on diaper duty as punishment for insulting my daughter. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Adira and Anna replied. 

Queen Arianna handed her daughter to Anna. Rapunzel hugged Anna.

“Don’t worry, my love. I’m going to save the biggest and messiest diaper just for you," Anna's girlfriend whispered.

Anna patted Rapunzel’s head and smiled at her.

“Thank you. I always love it whenever your diapers get nice and packed.”

Marching up to the front steps of the palace, the group watched as the front doors swung open by themselves. Rapunzel, her mother, and their companions entered into the main lobby. The Captain of the Guard and his members of Her Majesty’s army stood on both sides of the hallway. The guards were stoic, their heads held high and their shotguns clutched firmly in their hands.

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty,” the Captain said to the Queen.

“Good morning, Michael,” Queen Arianna replied. 

Anna walked up to the Captain and shook her hands.

“Hello, sir,” Rapunzel’s girlfriend said.

“Hello, Princess Anna of Arendelle,” the Captain said. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.” 

Wanting to be gracefully sophisticated, Anna dramatically curtsied and bowed. The Captain chuckled at the princess’s extravagant but polite manner.

“Is there anywhere that you ladies want to go?” the Captain asked.

Anna turned around and faced Rapunzel’s mother. 

“Which direction is your daughter’s bedroom again?" Anna asked nervously. "I’m not good at remembering certain parts of the palace.”

“Her bedroom is the first doorway on the left side of the corridor,” Queen Arianna replied. 

“Thanks, Your Majesty,” Anna said.

Anna hugged Rapunzel and said to her, “Come on, baby girl. Let’s get that saggy diaper changed before you get a rash.”

The three women followed Adira toward the left side of the hallway and into a queen-sized bedroom with a pastel Gothic aesthetic. The bedroom was furnished in the style of a nursery, complete with a changing table, a four-poster bed with a nightstand and a toddler-sized crib next to it, and a bookshelf. In the left corner of the room was a highchair and a miniature fridge. 

“This is a pretty cool room,” Anna said.

“Thanks,” Queen Arianna said. “During the years that my daughter was gone, I took great pains to redecorate her nursery. Though she’s grown up, Rapunzel will always be my precious baby.”

“I can easily see what you mean,” Anna replied. 

Rapunzel glanced at the walls of her bedroom. Painted on the walls were murals depicting twisted renditions of characters from popular fairy tales and nursery rhymes. One of the pieces of artwork that caught the princess’s attention was a painting of Red Riding Hood. Hanging above her crib, the portrait portrayed the cloaked heroine as a hatchet-wielding huntress, carrying the Big Bad Wolf’s head in her basket and wearing a necklace of bloodied sausages around her neck.

“Don’t you think that the artwork is a bit gory?” Anna asked as she placed Rapunzel on the changing table. 

Anna undid the tapes on her girlfriend’s diaper and opened up the soiled undergarment. She recoiled, averting her eyes to avoid vomiting. 

“It’s actually quite pleasant,” Rapunzel remarked while her girlfriend took out a wet wipe and cleaned the princess’s vaginal area. 

“I agree,” Queen Arianna chuckled. “Most of the classic fairy tales from our childhoods were actually more violent and primeval. They often featured themes such as cannibalism, murder, child abuse, incest, heartbreak, infanticide, betrayal, infidelity, and other unpleasant truths.” 

“Your mother’s right,” Anna said to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel blew a raspberry at her girlfriend. Anna returned the favor after putting a fresh diaper on the princess, kissing Rapunzel’s tummy and playfully smacking her bottom. 

“Hey! I was supposed to be changing her diaper,” Adira said.

“You’re too slow,” Anna snapped at the warrior. 

Adira shoved Anna aside, grabbing Rapunzel from the changing table. Rapunzel nervously looked up at her bodyguard. Her companion was trying to take over as her caregiver. 

“I thought you promised to be nice towards my girlfriend?” Rapunzel said.

“Looks like somebody changed her mind,” Adira said.

Rapunzel sniffled and began to cry out for her mother. Queen Arianna rushed toward her daughter.

“What’s wrong, honey?” the Queen asked.

“Adira and Anna are bickering again!” Rapunzel whined. 

Queen Arianna faced Rapunzel’s companions and scowled at them. 

“Ladies, I command you to stop this childish nonsense at once! Both of you are acting like toddlers!” the Queen shouted at Adira and Anna. 

The Queen then turned back to her daughter and added, “No offense to you, sweetheart.”

“None taken,” Rapunzel said. 

“Speaking of toddlers, Rapunzel’s quite tiny,” Adira remarked. “How big is she?”

“I’m four feet and five inches. Aside from being autistic, I'm also a dwarf,” Rapunzel proudly declared. 

“Is there no cure?” Adira asked.

“Why should there be one? I don't view size as a disability, and disability isn’t a curse or a disease,” Rapunzel replied. 

“And it’s certainly not a fate worse than death,” Anna added. 

“Exactly!” Rapunzel giggled. 

“And her size shouldn’t be cause for mocking or cruel jokes,” Queen Arianna said to Adira. 

“Trust me, I’ve been there,” Rapunzel said.

“I’m so sorry,” Anna said. “I seriously hope that bigoted attitudes aren’t as severe as they were in the Land Without Magic.” 

“You’re from the Other World?” Adira asked. 

“Yes, I am,” Anna said. “I’m Norwegian.”

“That’s cool! I’m from England, but both of my parents were Asian warriors,” Adira said. “I’m from both sides of the gene pond.”

“And I’m German,” Rapunzel said. 

“If you’re German, then why do you speak with an Australian accent?” Adira asked. 

“Because that’s how most people talk in fantasy worlds,” Rapunzel responded. “My girlfriend’s Norwegian, but she speaks with an American accent, just like you.”

“Good point,” Adira said. 

Raising her arms up, Rapunzel signaled to her mother that she wanted to be held and carried. Queen Arianna grabbed her daughter from Adira’s arms and cradled the princess in her motherly embrace, gently bouncing her and kissing her tummy. Rapunzel smiled and wiggled her tongue around, making clicking noises with her teeth as she flapped her arms. Anna and Adira both smiled as Rapunzel shared a tender headbutt with her mother. 

“Mommy will always love you, my little baby,” the Queen said to her daughter.

“And I will you forever and ever!” Rapunzel squealed. 

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck, resting her head against the Queen’s chest. Queen Arianna gently patted Rapunzel’s pampered bottom.

“Would you like to get dressed before dinner?” Queen Arianna asked.

“Yes, please,” Rapunzel said. 

After snuggling with her daughter, the Queen clothed Rapunzel in a gown of mauve satin with puff sleeves and a bib collar. Rapunzel pulled up the skirt of her gown, rubbing her chubby tummy. Her stomach growled furiously. 

“Somebody’s hungry,” Anna said. 

“Does my baby girl want her bottle?” the Queen asked Rapunzel.

“Yes, Mommy,” Rapunzel replied.

“Okay, sweetie! Let’s get some yummy num nums inside your tum tum,” the Queen said.

Queen Arianna picked up her little princess and walked over to the highchair, setting her daughter down in her seat. She took out a baby bottle filled with cranberry wine and handed the beverage to Rapunzel. The Queen kissed her daughter on the cheek. 

Despite their love for Rapunzel, Anna and Adira were upset that they weren’t given the chance to feed the princess. 

“You can feed me tomorrow,” Rapunzel said to her friends.

“Okay,” Anna and Adira said. 

As Rapunzel drank from her bottle, Anna rummaged through her girlfriend’s diaper bag. She took out the jars of slime and the water balloons that Nita bought for the princess. 

“I’ll be taking those,” Adira said as she snatched the slime and the balloons from Anna. 

“I thought we were going to play nicely?” Queen Arianna reminded Rapunzel’s bodyguard. 

“All is fair and love is war,” Adira responded. 

Anna folded her arms. She glared at Adira and nearly snarled at the Asian warrior. Returning the favor, Adira stuck her tongue out at the princess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Rapunzel's Mother](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Queen_Arianna/Gallery?file=Fitzherbert_P.I._15.jpg)


	13. The Nightshade Sisterhood

_ “Fair is foul, and foul is fair.” _

* * *

_ _

The Blind Witch passed her portion of fried chicken to Gretel, exchanging her meal for a platter of buttered fingers marinated in olive oil and garnished with saffron sauce. 

“I’m not really a fan of poultry,” the Witch said to her assistant chef. “Flesh and blood is more suitable to my appetite.”

“Shut up, Miss Braeburn! Food is food,” Gretel said. 

“Don’t get sassy with me, young lady,” the Witch snapped at Gretel. “Next time you give me lip, you won't be getting any desserts for a month. Do you hear me?”

“Fine, Miss Braeburn,” Gretel said as she took a bite from her chicken wing and grimaced at her mistress.

As the two women were eating, Diablo flew in through the kitchen window and landed on the floor. The raven transformed into a handsome warlock with violet eyes and greasy, dark hair that went down to his shoulders. He wore a leather vest and black shorts, with fingerless black gloves covering his hands. 

“Hello, Diablo,” Gretel said as she gazed upon the true form of Maleficent's servant. 

“Good evening, Miss Braeburn and Gretel,” Diablo said.

The avian man bowed, smiling at Gretel. 

“Maleficent wishes to meet both of you in the western woods this evening, since there’s a situation going on between her and Gothel,” Diablo told Gretel and the Witch.

“Gothel? But I thought that bitch was dead?” Gretel said. 

“Rapunzel scalped her,” Diablo corrected the young woman. “She didn’t kill her, but she managed to escape the witch’s tower.”

“Do we have to go the tower? Because I don’t want to,” Gretel said to the Witch.

“We have no other choice,” the Witch replied. 

Diablo approached Gretel and grabbed her hand. The woman turned around to face the warlock, looking up at his face. 

“You don’t understand what’s at stake,” Diablo said. “The Nightshade Sisters are back from the dead, and they have plans to destroy Rapunzel’s happiness as a form of retribution for what the princess did to their leader.”

“Oh, shit! He’s serious,” Gretel said.

Grabbing a basket of breadcrumbs, Gretel followed the Witch and Diablo out through the back door of the gingerbread cottage. The trio headed down the western road, somewhat uncomfortable by the fact that Gothel wasn’t dead and that she had reformed her deadly coven. 

“Do you know anybody who’s in Gothel’s coven?” Diablo asked Gretel. 

“Just Drizella and Cassandra,” Gretel replied. 

While walking along the yellow brick road, Gretel sucked on a lollipop. She dropped breadcrumbs along the path so that her group wouldn’t get lost.

“Drizella? That name sounds familiar,” the Witch said.

“She’s one of Cinderella’s stepsisters,” Gretel explained to her mistress. 

“Drizella is just like her mother,” Diablo said. “She’s a monstrous, selfish bitch who strives for perfection but doesn’t give a damn about those she oppresses with her privileged status.” 

“Is she the kind of bitch who disrespects the environment?” the Witch asked.

“Sadly, she is,” Gretel said. “Drizella only sees the forest for the trees. Even worse, she used to be my girlfriend!” 

“No wonder you broke up with her,” Diablo said. 

The group soon came into the western woods, where the road of yellow bricks became somewhat broken and stained with blood. 

“Do you have any snacks?” the Witch asked her servant.

“Just some breadcrumbs,” Gretel replied. “But they’re not for eating! They’re for marking our trail.”

Looking up at the trees, Gretel screamed and jumped back. The Witch held onto her shoulders. She grimaced at the sight above them. Hanging from the branches of the trees, with nooses tightly fastened around their necks, were the corpses of four little girls. Each of the girls had amber eyes and ginger hair that was crazily braided. 

“I can’t believe it,” Gretel said.

“What? Do you know those children?” the Witch asked. 

“I’ve seen those girls before,” Gretel said to the Witch. “They were orphaned sisters who would come to the gingerbread cottage and beg for sweets. Rapunzel babysat them, you know.”

“That’s cute, but it looks like they're dead,” the Witch said. 

“And guess who killed them?” a familiar voice called out. 

The group looked around. Gretel reached inside the pocket of her cloak and took out a meat cleaver, expecting a demon or beast to ambush them.

“Who’s there?” Gretel said. “Come out, whoever you are!”

“Alright, Gretel.” 

Drizella stepped out from behind a tree. She flashed a deadly grin at her ex-girlfriend. 

“Those little Munchkins were my sacrifice to the Dark Lord. Besides, they needed to be taught a lesson,” Drizella said. 

Gretel stepped into Drizella’s personal space. She glared at her enemy, taking out the lollipop from her mouth.

“And what lesson is that?” the sorceress asked.

“That good little girls don’t talk to strangers,” Drizella laughed.

Growing furious, Gretel swung her fist at Drizella. Drizella flipped her middle finger at her ex-girlfriend. To her astonishment, Gretel found that she was stuck. She couldn’t move. 

“What did you do?” the Witch asked.

“I froze her in time,” Drizella said. 

“By flipping the bird at her?” Diablo chuckled.

“No weapon is more powerful than the magic finger,” Drizella said. 

“Unfreeze me, Miss Tremaine!” Gretel shouted at her ex-girlfriend. 

Drizella snapped her fingers. Instantly, Gretel unfroze and tackled the dark-haired witch to the ground. 

“Where are the other members of the coven?” Gretel asked. “Tell me, or I shall break your neck.”

“They’re here,” Drizella said. 

The other members of Gothel’s coven emerged from the trees. Every woman was dressed in a hooded gown of black velvet and black fingerless gloves, with dark circles around their eyes and black lipstick. 

“Which one of them is Gothel?” the Witch asked. 

“Look up,” said a voice from above.

Glancing up at the tree above her head, the Witch saw Gothel perched on a branch. The old woman, who was currently in her Momo form, wore a red-and-black Renaissance gown and a black hooded cloak. Cradled in Gothel’s arms was a baby doll of Rapunzel. Sitting on the branch beside her was Maleficent, folding her arms and expressing disapproval at the coven. 

“Diablo has lured you into a trap,” Maleficent said. “There is no meeting. You missed everything.”

“So what is Gothel going to do?” Gretel asked. 

“Not much, since I’m planning on exposing her crimes to the world once and for all,” Maleficent said. 

“At least let me snap Drizella’s neck first,” Gretel said.

Screeching like a harpy, Gothel swooped down from her tree and flew toward Gretel. The winged witch slashed Gretel’s face with her talons, cackling and smiling sadistically. 

“Belladonna, stop it!” Maleficent shouted at Gothel. 

“Gretel threatened to kill one of my disciples! She deserves to die,” Gothel snarled, pinning Gretel to the floor and tightening her grip around the woman’s neck. 

Gretel saw that Gothel had dropped her baby Rapunzel doll. Without hesitating, she grabbed the doll and smacked Gothel across the face with it. 

“You still play with dolls, Gothel?” Gretel laughed. 

“This isn’t just a doll,” Gothel said. “It’s a soon-to-be vessel for the soul of my princess. The prisoner who escaped her gilded cage.”

Maleficent jumped down from the tree and grabbed the baby doll from Gothel.

“Good luck with that,” the Dark Queen of Fairies said, tossing the doll onto the ground. 

Gothel picked up the doll and slapped Gretel across the face. 

“That’s for taking my baby from me,” the old woman said. 

“Fuck you,” Gretel snarled.

“Watch your tongue,” Gothel said to Gretel. “Or I shall tear it out from your mouth!”

“That’s enough, Gothel,” Maleficent said.

The Dark Queen glared at the woman. Gothel rolled her eyes and said to Maleficent,

“I want you, Gretel, and Miss Braeburn to meet me at my cottage with the members of my coven.”

“Why?” Gretel asked.

“Because I said so,” Gothel replied. 

Maleficent continued glaring at Gothel. 

“You’ve always seen yourself as an authoritative leader who demands respect and expects others to obey your every command,” Maleficent said to Gothel. “But guess what, Belladonna? I know the truth.”

“You’re lying!” Gothel snapped at Maleficent.

“Says the witch who brainwashed one of my friends,” Maleficent said. 

“You’re an evil fairy! Evil fairies don’t have friends,” Gothel laughed.

“I have friends in unexpected places,” Maleficent said. “You have none. Only followers who blindly obey you.” 

“Shut up, Mother!” Gothel blurted out. 

Gretel and the Witch gasped at Gothel’s words.

“Gothel’s your daughter?” Gretel said to Maleficent.

“Sadly, she is,” Maleficent confessed. “And I am seriously disappointed in her.”

“But I’m a villain! You should be proud that I’m evil like you,” Gothel said.

The Dark Queen of Fairies grabbed Gothel by the shoulders and hoisted her upwards, forcing the witch to look at her. 

“Just because I’m your mother doesn’t mean that I don’t regret giving birth to you,” Maleficent snarled at her daughter. “You may not know it, but I’ve been secretly watching over Rapunzel since she was kidnapped and imprisoned in your tower. I’ve seen the way you’ve treated that poor unfortunate soul, and your behavior is beyond disgusting.” 

“I was simply trying to shelter her from the outside world,” Gothel lied.

“And sexually exploiting her in the process? I’m sorry, Belladonna, but that’s not how you were raised. You were brought up to be a villain, not a domineering pedophile who brainwashes pampered princesses as a mockery of maternal care.”

“Excuse me, but you cursed a princess,” Gothel reminded her mother. 

“There’s a difference between cursing a princess to eternal slumber and mentally scarring her,” Maleficent said. “Let it be known that a villain’s actions always have consequences.” 

“Your mother’s right,” Gretel said to Gothel. 

The witch screamed at Gretel and Maleficent, tearing remnants of hair from her scalp as she stamped her feet on the ground. 

“Know what? Fuck you,” Gothel said. “I’m going back home myself, and there’s nothing you fuckers can do to stop me!”

“Can you please bring me with you?” Cassandra asked, pulling back the hood of her dress to reveal her face. 

Gothel smiled at her daughter. Cassandra was the striking image of her mother, with the same grey eyes and dark curly hair, but lacking a darkened soul. 

“Of course,” Gothel said. “Besides, Momo knows best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Gothel's Coven](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Sisterhood/Gallery?file=715YoullHaveToBe.png)


	14. Lovers

_"Love is an open door."_

* * *

Rapunzel wiggled around in her crib, whimpering as she sucked on her thumb while cuddling with Pascal. The little princess tossed and turned underneath the security of her warm blanket. 

“It’s alright, Pascal,” Rapunzel whispered to her chameleon. “I’ll protect you. The demons of the dark won’t hurt you.”

Despite being a tiny adult who enjoyed roleplaying as a baby, Rapunzel was afraid of the dark. She was even more afraid of the monsters that dwelled within the darkness. Rapunzel remembered how Gothel would tell her stories of masculine beasts such as rapists, highwaymen, ruffians, and thugs. In the tales she told, these demonic men hunted young maidens for wealth or sport simply because they were easy to manipulate or enslave. Though Gothel had told Rapunzel that these were simply cautionary tales to warn her about the types of men who existed outside the walls of her tower, the princess knew that the witch’s unhealthy and sadistic methods of parenting were nothing but tools to further traumatize the princess, filling her head with nightmares and anxiety that resulted in panic attacks. 

“At least I have Adira and Anna to protect me,” Rapunzel said to herself.

Anna and Adira shared the bed next to Rapunzel’s crib, in case that their beloved princess woke up crying either in need of a new diaper or comfort from a nightmare. Anna was partially asleep, wearing a pair of Pampers Underjams underneath her negligee and resting her head on Adira’s chest. 

“Adira?” Anna whispered to Rapunzel’s bodyguard. 

The Asian warrior opened her eyes, looking at the princess. 

“What?” Adira said.

“I can’t sleep,” Anna said. 

“Then why don’t you go play with your girlfriend?” Adira suggested. 

“But what if she’s asleep?” Anna asked meekly. 

Adira shrugged and went back to sleep. Getting up from her bed, Anna slowly walked over to Rapunzel’s crib. 

“Goldilocks?” Anna said. “Can you hear me?”

“Hello, Anna,” Rapunzel yawned.

“Hello, sweetie,” Anna said. “I can’t sleep.”

“Same here. I had a nightmare,” Rapunzel said.

Anna grabbed Rapunzel from her crib and held her, kissing her girlfriend’s nose. 

“What was your nightmare about?” Anna asked.

“I dreamed that my birth mother and I were at a park in the countryside. I was a baby in her carriage, and my Mommy was asleep on a bench,” Rapunzel said.

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Anna remarked.

“But then Gothel appeared in her elderly form, and she used her powers to push me downhill into the clutches of her coven. I was scared, screaming and crying out for Mommy, but Gothel threatened to kill her if I couldn’t shut up.”

“Never mind! That’s downright terrifying,” Anna remarked.

Anna hugged Rapunzel.

“Please don’t let Gothel take me away again,” Rapunzel sobbed. 

“If Gothel even tries to put her claws on you, I shall tear the bitch apart,” Anna declared.

“Do you promise?” Rapunzel asked.

“I promise,” Anna said to her girlfriend.

Rapunzel whimpered. Still frightened by her nightmare, she cried at the thought of such a powerful demon terrorizing her family.

“Don’t be scared, baby girl,” Anna whispered to the princess. “As long as your loved ones are here, no demon or witch would dare to touch you.”

Anna pressed her forehead against Rapunzel’s and kissed her hand. Wrapping her arms around Anna’s neck, Rapunzel kissed Anna on the left side of her face.

“Thanks, Anna,” Rapunzel whispered to her girlfriend. “You’re the best caregiver ever.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Anna said. “Do you want some pampered playtime with me?” 

“Yes, please!” Rapunzel giggled, clapping her hands and smiling.

Placing Rapunzel down on the floor, Anna walked over to the nightstand next to the bed where Adira slept. She grabbed a water balloon and three jars of slime. 

“Ready for playtime?” Anna asked.

“I’m ready as I’ll ever be,” Rapunzel replied. 

Rapunzel stood up on her knees, spreading her legs as she smirked at Anna. The princess lifted the front of her skirt and pulled back the waistband of her diaper. Anna opened one of the jars, walking over to her girlfriend and kneeling down on the floor. She started pouring the slime into Rapunzel’s diaper. 

“Is that enough slime for you, sweetie?” Anna asked.

In response, Rapunzel giggled and started squishing her diaper. Anna smiled at the princess.

“Guess that means you like it,” she said. 

“I love it!” Rapunzel exclaimed.

“Is it okay if I hump you?” Anna asked.

“Only if you give me a bottle and more slime.”

Anna fulfilled Rapunzel’s request. Thanking her girlfriend, the princess drank her milk and continued to play with her diaper. As she squeezed the front of her undergarment, Rapunzel was pleased to discover that her Pampers Cruisers had grown in thickness. She pressed down hard on her crotch and moaned. The soft, warm slime inside of her diaper was enough to make her giggle and orgasm with hysterical delight. 

“Looks like somebody’s having fun in her Pampers,” Anna remarked.

Licking her lips, Anna crawled over to Rapunzel and pinned her down to the floor. 

“Spread your legs,” Anna commanded. “Nice and wide for me, cutie.”

Rapunzel opened her legs. Anna set her thickly diapered crotch down on her girlfriend’s stomach and began to grind on top of her. 

“You’re a big girl,” Rapunzel laughed. 

“I’ve got big boobs and a big butt, but bigger diapers,” Anna replied. 

“Do you think diapers are gross?” Rapunzel asked.

“There’s nothing inherently gross about wearing diapers or using them,” Anna replied as she continued to wiggle all over her girlfriend. “Like you said, disability isn’t a curse or disease, and isn’t incontinence a disability?”

“Yes, it is,” Rapunzel said. “But I still don’t understand what you’re saying.”

Anna smiled down at her girlfriend. She gently squeezed the princess’s face, making sure that Rapunzel was safely snug between her legs.

“Just because babies and toddlers need to wear diapers because of potty issues doesn’t mean that big girls can’t wear them as well. If you’re the kind of disabled person who needs protection, then so be it. Diapers aren’t childish or disgusting. They’re just another form of underwear.” 

“Spoken like a true preacher,” Rapunzel said.

“That’s right!” Anna chuckled, tickling Rapunzel underneath her chin. “And if haters like Drizella can’t respect the fact that being diapered doesn’t stop you from being independent or sexually active, then she can burn in the fires of Hell for all I care.” 

“Thanks,” Rapunzel said. 

“You’re welcome, my little Goldilocks.”

After she was finished with humping Rapunzel, Anna picked up her girlfriend and snuggled her tightly. She ran her fingers through Rapunzel’s hair, kissing her forehead and giving her bulky, slime-filled diaper a loving squeeze before smacking her butt. 

“As someone who struggles with anxiety and often worries about how the people she feels might feel about her lifestyle, I applaud your words of kindness,” Rapunzel said to Anna. “They are verbal candles that light up my darkest fears and set them aflame, killing them softly.” 

Anna sat down on the floor, placing Rapunzel in her lap. She began to bounce the princess up and down. Rapunzel giggled as her girlfriend surprised her with a tickle attack, causing the golden-haired maiden to burst into high-pitched giggles. 

“No matter what happens, I will always find you,” Anna whispered to her girlfriend. “You are the Goldilocks to my Red Riding Hood.” 

“Are you sure?” Rapunzel asked.

Anna kissed Rapunzel’s neck and squeezed her belly. 

“I’m sure, Rapunzel. You are my baby girl, after all, and every princess needs somebody to look out for her.”

“That’s cute, but may I give you a suggestion?” Rapunzel said.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“If I’m Goldilocks and you’re Red Riding Hood, then who’s Gothel?” 

“Probably the Evil Queen in her hag form,” Anna guessed. 

The two princesses laughed together, sitting on the floor as they proceeded to converse about the power of true love. It was true love’s kiss, Anna said to Rapunzel, that freed Snow White from her deathly sleep and in turn awoke Princess Aurora from the same predicament. 

“And the two princesses were girlfriends,” Anna revealed. 

“Oh, that’s right! I remember seeing Aurora and Snow White when they had their sleepover with the other princesses in my bedroom,” Rapunzel said. “Remember that time? When I scalped Lady Tremaine at Cinderella’s request?”

“I remember,” Anna said. “You told me about how snatching wigs is your speciality.” 

Rapunzel nodded. Five years ago, the princess had snatched the scalp of Cinderella’s stepmother and brought it back to her lover as a trophy. Both Cinderella and Rapunzel were enslaved by their respective guardians, a pair of songbirds trapped in gilded cages who were forced to sing for their captors. Luckily, they were able to be freed from captivity by finding true love and making their dreams come true. True love, as Rapunzel knew, was a powerful magic that came in many forms. Whether it was platonic or romantic, the power of love defied bigotry and could overcome the darkest evils. During all of those years she spent with Anna, the princess had recently realized that love wasn’t just an enchanted kiss or a warm hug. Love was a weapon. A weapon that the truest believers wielded in their hearts.

And Rapunzel was one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Rapunzel and Pascal](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Pascal%27s_Story_25.jpg)


	15. Crossing the Line

_ "Oh, trust me, dear, this is not just an apple. It's a weapon for a particular and devious enemy. One who's still under the delusion that she's safe." _

* * *

_ _

“Gather around, my pretties,” Gothel said to the members of her coven. “My recipe for chaos is nearly finished.”

The witches stood in a circle around a bubbling cauldron, situated in the living room of Gothel’s cottage. A toxic brew of henbane, opium, and hemlock was being cooked in the cauldron. 

“Smells divine,” Lady Caine said. “Where did you get the recipe?”

“From my grimoire,” Gothel replied.

“Who’s this being prepared for?” Cassandra asked her mother.

“For Her Highness,” Drizella whispered to Gothel’s daughter. 

“I see,” Cassandra answered.

“Before I unveil my master plan, we must recite the ceremonial chant and show our devotion to Zhan Tiri,” Gothel said. 

Linking hands with each other, the witches closed their eyes and chanted:

_ Nature's witches, words unheard, _

_ Our wishes worthless, worse than dirt. _

_ Until we learned what we were worth, _

_ To turn our hurts into your burns. _

_ Our purest urges now emerge. _

_ Old for nursery. Dark for church. _

_ Close the circle. Purge the earth. _

“You may now complete the spell,” Gothel said to Drizella. 

Drizella clapped her hands, bending over and spitting into the cauldron. A puff of smoke erupted from the brew. 

“Rapunzel’s going to get what’s coming to her. After all, pampered perverts need to be properly punished," Cinderella’s stepsister laughed. 

“What do you mean?” Cassandra asked.

“Retards like her need to learn that there are certain societal rules to be followed,” Drizella said. “You can’t roleplay as a baby and hang out with actual children! That’s just disgusting.” 

“Maybe you’re the disgusting one,” Cassandra said. 

“Excuse me?” Drizella snapped. 

“You heard me!” Cassandra retorted. “Just because Rapunzel enjoys dressing and acting much younger than she is doesn’t mean that she’s being creepy or predatory. Maybe her lifestyle is the result of a shitty childhood. Trust me, I should know.”

Rolling her eyes, Drizella averted Cassandra’s gaze and smiled at Gothel. The coven’s leader blew a kiss to the stepsister. 

“To be fair, finding out that Rapunzel was an Adult-Baby didn’t really surprise me. I always saw her as being on the childish side,” Lady Caine confessed.

“It also doesn’t help that Gothel never potty-trained the poor girl," Drizella remarked.

“So when Her Majesty lost out on having a baby, she got a second chance when her daughter returned,” Cassandra realized. 

“Rapunzel may be the Queen’s daughter, but that doesn’t mean that she’s no longer my baby slave,” Gothel corrected Cassandra. ““And like all good little girls, she needs to be punished for disobeying her gorgeous mother.”

“What about Rapunzel’s friends? How should they be disciplined for supporting such a spoiled brat?” Drizella asked.

“You may kill them if you wish. Those bitches are of no use to me,” Gothel said. 

“Oh, goodie! I can finally have some payback,” Drizella said.

The daughter of Rapunzel’s abuser smiled, attempting to play along with her mother’s wicked scheme. Truthfully, she was disgusted by whatever Gothel was cooking up in that cauldron of hers. However, due to being raised by such a strict and overbearing woman, Cassandra learned that it was better to hide her emotions than cause a scene. 

“Conceal, don’t feel,” Cassandra said to herself. “Don’t let it show.”

“What was that, dearie?” Gothel asked her daughter.

“Nothing, Mom!” Cassandra lied. 

Smiling deviously, Gothel reached into the pocket of her kimono. She took out a syringe and a Granny Smith apple. 

“Before I formed this coven, I was a disciple of Her Majesty,” Gothel said to her followers.

“Queen Cora of Hearts?” Lady Caine asked.

“No, you idiot! I’m referring to her daughter,” Gothel said.

“She’s talking about the Evil Queen,” Drizella said to Lady Caine. 

Gothel walked up to Drizella and patted her on the head. She kissed the wicked stepsister’s forehead, smiling at her.

“Good job, honey! You’re smarter than my daughter,” Gothel said. 

Lady Caine was a bit jealous of the fact that her mentor favored Drizella over her, but she calmed down. 

“Something wrong, Laura?” Gothel said to her companion.

“Not really,” Lady Caine replied. 

Facing the witches, Gothel grinned in a sickly sweet manner and said,

“If anybody is familiar with the story of a certain doe-eyed princess, you might be aware that she was murdered four times by her stepmother. First, the Huntsman was sent to kill the maiden and carve out her heart, lungs and liver.”

“But the Huntsman tricked the Evil Queen by giving her the organs of a boar instead,” Cassandra interrupted.

“Shut up!” Gothel screeched at her daughter. 

Cassandra winced and stepped back. She cringed, averting the infuriated gaze of her mother. 

“The second time, the Queen used a corset that was laced so tightly that the princess suffocated and died,” Gothel said. “Of course, those stupid Dwarfs just had to intervene.” 

“Dwarfs are very upsetting,” Sugracha remarked. 

“Indeed,” Gothel said. “With her third attempt, the Evil Queen conjured a poisoned comb and plunged it into Snow White’s scalp. However, the princess was again revived by her seven sidekicks.”

“I thought Aurora kissed her?” Cassandra said.

“Didn’t I tell you to keep your mouth shut?” Gothel reminded her daughter. 

“Yes, Mom.”

Cassandra pulled her hood over her eyes and sat down in a chair. Ignoring her own flesh and blood, Gothel continued her lecture. 

“Frustrated by the fact that her stepdaughter kept refusing to kick the bucket, the Queen made the most infamous weapon in the history of fabled artifacts. An apple red as blood and deadly as a viper’s venom.”

“The poisoned apple,” Drizella said. 

“Precisely,” Gothel cackled.

Gothel inserted her syringe into the cauldron’s broth, extracting the amount of liquid she needed. She then carefully injected the liquefied toxins into the left side of the apple.

“Is that apple going to kill Rapunzel?” Cassandra asked.

Instead of reminding her daughter who knew best, Gothel decided to listen to Cassandra for once. 

“No, it won’t kill her. What this apple’s going to do is far worse,” Gothel said. 

“How so?” Cassandra asked.

“Rapunzel’s body shall be her tomb, and instead of sweet dreams, her mind shall be filled with nightmarish visions formed from her fears and anxieties. As soon as my baby princess is put to sleep, I shall steal her away from the castle and reclaim her.”

“That sounds great,” Drizella said.

Cassandra, on the other hand, was disgusted.

“Fuck you,” Cassandra muttered under her breath. 

“What was that, darling?” Gothel asked. “Please speak up! You know how I feel about the mumbling.”

Gothel’s daughter got up from her seat and removed her hood. She scowled at the woman who even dared to be addressed as her mother.

“Fuck. You.”

The witches gasped. Nobody had dared to disobey Gothel before. To their leader, rules were to be obeyed and followed without questioning. Backtalk was strictly forbidden.

But Cassandra was beginning to have second thoughts. 

“How dare you say that, you ungrateful bitch!” Gothel screeched at her daughter. “What makes you think that you can speak to me in such a vulgar manner?” 

“For forty-one years, I’ve been your slave,” Cassandra shouted at Gothel. “I’ve worked as your housemaid. I've been forced into your coven against my will. I’ve watched as your followers took pleasure in raping and torturing your victims before slaughtering them for their blood.” 

“Everything this coven does is in Zhan Tiri's name,” Gothel said. “We would never turn our back on faith or neglect our devotion to her.”

“If this is what you see as being devoted to faith, then I want no part in this sickening religion any longer,” Cassandra said to her mother. “Honestly, this coven of yours is just a cult whose members gain their strength from blood rituals and stolen youth.”

“Cassandra, calm down! Just listen to yourself,” Gothel said. 

“No, I won’t calm down! I’m fucking sick and tired of being a bystander while your so-called friends devour the hearts of young maidens just so they can make the clock reverse and give themselves a makeover,” Cassandra said. 

“The blood of youth is love. The blood of youth is life,” Drizella said. 

“See? Even Cinderella’s stepsister is fucked up,” Cassandra pointed out.

“That is enough!” Gothel said, taking a dagger out of her pocket. 

Pinning her daughter against the wall, Gothel held the blade of her dagger against Cassandra’s neck. 

“I brought you into this world, and I can easily take you out of it,” Gothel whispered to Cassandra. 

“We don’t need her!” Drizella yelled.

“Shut up,” Cassandra snarled at Cinderella’s stepsister.

Gothel smacked her daughter across the right side of her face. 

“Why did you spare her? Aren’t you going to kill her?” Drizella asked.

“Killing her would be too easy,” Gothel replied.

“That sucks! I would have happily slashed her throat open and drank her blood,” Drizella boasted. 

Cassandra stomped toward Drizella. With her left hand, she punched the stepsister in the face. 

“You’re monsters! All of you,” Gothel’s daughter shouted at the coven.

“Then leave this house and never come back. You’re no daughter of mine,” Gothel said to Cassandra. 

“She should stay so we can teach her a lesson,” Drizella suggested.

Fighting back tears, Cassandra rolled her eyes at Drizella. The other members of the coven exited the cottage. Gothel placed the poisoned apple and her dagger on a nearby table. She scowled at Cassandra. 

“Do you know the difference between you and Rapunzel?” Gothel asked.

“Not really,” Cassandra said.

“Unlike you, Rapunzel was submissive and compliant. She was a good girl who obeyed her Mommy without any major issues whatsoever. I even hired her as my little maid before she was locked up in my tower.”

“But I’ve done everything you asked without any questions!” Cassandra yelled at her mother.

This reply was met with another slap across the face, courtesy of both Gothel and Drizella. 

“Don’t talk back to me! You know how much that sassy tongue annoys me,” Gothel scolded.

Spitting out blood, Cassandra confronted her mother.

“I’ve done things that I regret. I tried to keep it in, but I’m not holding back anymore,” Gothel’s daughter said. “My grandmother was right about you! You’re nothing but a selfish, bloodthirsty, and perverted bitch who only cares about herself.” 

“I was just trying to be a good mother,” Gothel said.

“No, you’re not! Good mothers treat their daughters as people. They don’t imprison their children in towers, objectify, or enslave them. Unlike you, I’m not an evil person. Your attempts at silencing me have failed. No matter how hard you try, I refuse to keep my mouth shut. I won’t go speechless.” 

Drizella was about to assault Cassandra again, but Gothel stopped her.

“Miss Tremaine, that’s enough,” Gothel said.

The witch turned to Cassandra and said to her,

“Cassandra, you have broken my heart, destroyed my trust, and disobeyed me. Since you are no longer my child, I advise you to get out of my house and never return.”

Heartbroken and disgusted by her mother’s true colors, Cassandra swiftly exited the cottage. 

“What a pity she left,” Drizella said. “She could have fulfilled her destiny and become the greatest villain that Corona has ever seen.” 

“But now she’s gone,” Gothel said. 

“Now that your daughter has disbanded from our coven, could you please show me your underground chamber?” Drizella requested. “I heard that you collect memorabilia from Snow White’s deceased stepmother.”

“Of course! Follow me,” Gothel said. 

Taking Drizella’s hand, the witch led her companion to a doorway in the left corner of the room and descended down a stairwell into the basement. The basement was a large, open area with vintage mirrors displayed on the walls. In the center of the room was the Magic Mirror. Next to the Magic Mirror was a marble podium on which stood the Evil Queen’s dagger, her crown, the poisoned comb, the corset that was used to suffocate Snow White, her heart box, and the infamous basket of poisoned apples.

“Do you like what you see?” Gothel asked.

Before answering, Drizella imagined which princess she would torture with one of the fallen Queen’s items. 

“Yes, I do.”

“But that’s not all! Look up, darling,” Gothel said to Drizella.

Glancing up at the ceiling, Drizella grinned nastily. Hanging from the ceiling were the preserved scalps of raven-haired maidens that Gothel’s coven had sacrificed over the years.

“When Rapunzel snatched my weave, I was devastated at the loss of my beautiful hair,” Gothel said to Cinderella’s stepsister. “That’s why I’ve began collecting my own wigs to wear, in order to heal what has been hurt and save what has been lost.”

“I wish you could bring back my mother,” Drizella remembered.

“Sadly, not all witches and sorceresses can resurrect the dead,” Gothel said. “May Victoria Tremaine’s soul rest in peace.”

“But she will be avenged,” Drizella promised. 

Gothel walked over to the Magic Mirror. Smiling at herself, she pulled back her hair and removed her wig, revealing her bruised scalp underneath. Though she had washed away the blood, large patches of muscle and tissue were visible as a result of her brutal punishment.

“Did Rapunzel do that to you?” Drizella asked.

“She did,” Gothel said.

“That bitch needs more than punishment. She needs to be shown who is the adult and who’s the child around here.”

“We will, but not now,” Gothel said. “Our time will come. For now, I need to contact the one person I loathe most of all.”

Approaching the Magic Mirror, Gothel knocked on the glass three times. Maleficent appeared in the mirror. 

“Hello, Belladonna,” Maleficent said. “Ask and thou shalt receive.” 

Gothel chanted:

"Magic mirror, on the wall,

Who in this kingdom is fairest of all?"

The Dark Queen of Fairies smirked at her daughter and replied, 

"I must admit, though you won't agree,

There is a maiden fairer than thee."

This reply caused Gothel’s surprise to quickly transition into unchecked rage and aggression towards her reflection.

“You’re lying! Nobody can surpass my beauty,” Gothel said.

“Really? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?” Maleficent laughed. 

“Not funny, Mom!” Gothel snarled. 

“Mom?” Drizella gasped.

“Surprise! My mother is the Mistress of Evil and the enemy of the God that my coven worships,” Gothel quickly explained to her servant. 

Maleficent smiled at her daughter and said,

“Do you truly wish to know who is the fairest of them all?” 

“Yes, Mom! Who is she?” Gothel desperately demanded. “Tell me her name!”

Maleficent answered,

"You, my daughter, are fair; it is true,

But Rapunzel is thirteen times fairer than you."

Drizella turned around and gasped at this mystical revelation. 

“I knew it!” Drizella gasped.

“But why?” Gothel asked her mother.

“Because Rapunzel is pure of heart,” Maleficent replied. “She is loved by all who know her, including me and your daughter.” 

“That bitch!” Gothel screeched. 

Completely enraged, Maleficent’s daughter grabbed her baby Rapunzel doll from a shelf near the podium and hurled it at the mirror. The mirror partially cracked, pieces of its surface breaking off and shattering. 

“Is your mother gone?” Drizella asked.

“What do you think?”

Drizella turned around and screamed. Maleficent was standing behind her, the Dark Fairy’s judgemental eyes fixated on her daughter. 

“Let’s kill her first,” Drizella said. 

“I don’t think so,” Maleficent said.

Using the Force, Maleficent threw Drizella backwards against the wall and temporarily rendered her unconscious. She continued to stare at Gothel. 

“There’s a reason Cassandra ran away from home. It’s because she knows what sort of monster you are,” Maleficent said to Gothel. “I’m familiar with your type. The jealous. The cruel. The sadistic. Women who pose as maternal guardians but are actually green-eyed monsters who mock and mistreat the children they’re supposed to love and protect.” 

“Screw you! Drizella’s more of a daughter than Cassandra and Rapunzel combined,” Gothel said. 

“And together, we shall hunt down those two pretty pampered princesses and get our revenge,” Drizella laughed. 

“Silence, you disgusting monsters! Cindy and Rapunzel have already suffered enough from your abusive behavior,” Maleficent said. “What you’ve done to those poor girls has traumatized them beyond belief.” 

“What about us? Are we not traumatized?” Gothel argued. “Rapunzel scalped me!” 

“And you deserved to have your wig snatched. Be happy that she didn’t kill you,” Maleficent cackled. 

"Why should I be happy?" Gothel asked.

"Because messing with Rapunzel is a dangerous idea."

“Mess with her? Rapunzel is my slave. I fucking own that bitch!” Gothel said. 

“A slave whom you emotionally and sexually abused for ten years,” Maleficent reminded her daughter. “I’m aware of those disgraceful photographs you took of Rapunzel when she was a baby.”

“That’s because she was so small back then! A young mind is the perfect plaything to manipulate and dominate. You just need the proper methods, that’s all.”

“Enough!” Maleficent roared. “If you touch the little princess again, I will destroy your ass with all the powers of Hell. That goes for your underling as well.”

“You can’t destroy me! I’m your daughter,” Gothel said. 

Annoyed by this foolish response, Maleficent smacked Gothel across the face with her staff. She looked down on the woman who she regretted giving birth to, whose darkened soul had infected an otherwise saccharine world. 

“You’re no daughter of mine. Not anymore.” 

Twirling her staff around like an Ozian witch, Maleficent clicked her heels and vanished in a cloud of emerald smoke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Poisoned Apple](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Apples/Gallery?file=109Apple.png)


End file.
